BLEACH host club
by Nyuu D
Summary: Nosso objetivo? Fazer nossos clientes felizes! Escolha seu preferido e venha para o nosso clube de anfitriões! :: Fic de FICHAS baseada no anime Ouran High School Host Club. :: INSCRIÇÕES ENCERRADAS! :: Contém YAOI. :: 4º capítulo online!
1. Introdução

Bem vindos, todos, sem distinção de sexo ou raça, ao nosso maravilhoso clube de anfitriões.

Onde todos os abastados e desocupados jovens de Karakura High são recepcionados com muito carinho e amor para que possam sempre estar felizes e serem muito mimados pelo nosso time de anfitriões.

Escolha sua preferência:

*

Do tipo **selvagem?** Grimmjow Jeagerjaques

Do tipo **lolito?** Hitsugaya Toushirou

Do tipo **demônio?** Abarai Renji

Do tipo **indiferente?** Kuchiki Byakuya (tesoureiro)

Do tipo **cruel?** Ulquiorra Schiffer

Do tipo **safado? **Hisagi Shuuhei

Do tipo **normal? **(?)

Do tipo **tímido?** Ishida Uryuu (kaachan)

Do tipo **príncipe?** Kurosaki Ichigo (toosama)

*

Nossos clientes poderão desfrutar da companhia do anfitrião escolhido.

O objetivo? Fazer nossos clientes felizes!

* * *

Yo! 8D

Bem vindos então a mais uma fic de fichas da Daph-chan o.o pois é!

Uma explicação rápida não deve tomar muito o tempo de vocês:

Para quem não conhece o anime, "Host Club" é uma prática do Japão onde garotos recepcionam meninas (meninos estão incluídos na minha fic), passando tempo com elas a fim de mimá-las e fazê-las sentirem-se amadas. A prática original é mais jovem, dentro de bares e com bebidas alcoólicas e danças mais _sexy,_ como preferirem. No caso da nossa fic, será algo mais suave, com chá, doces, passeios, danças, palavras bonitas, etc. Geralmente não as beijam nem nada do tipo. Dentro da minha fic, haverá exceções para o caso dos pares, ou para o Shuuhei, que é mais atiradinho. XD

A respeito das fichas em geral; sua personagem não precisa necessariamente gostar do Host Club ou ser cliente dele. Quem sabe ele odeia essa ideia, mas gosta de um dos anfitriões? Só participa por causa dele? Ou é simplesmente tão viciada no Host que já foi cliente de todos eles, e agora quer somente um? Fica a seu critério.

Ah sim, e todos os personagens possuem a mesma idade (17 anos). Sua personagem pode ser um **menino** ou uma **menina.** YAOI é muito bem-vindo aqui. XD

O relacionamento entre os personagens que virão através das fichas serão feitos por mim de acordo com as personalidades, assim não ficamos presos para começar a história. A respeito de mudanças nisso, falarei no próximo capítulo.

As personalidades originais de BLEACH estão basicamente as mesmas. Eu disse _basicamente_, talvez alguma coisa mude para poder adaptar-se à história, mas nada grave. Quando forem fazer suas fichas, podem basear-se nisso. O único um tanto diferente é o Ichigo, que está ligeiramente narcisista.

Em seguida, o tipo **normal** está desocupado justamente porque espero que venha das fichas. Existem algumas "regras" para poder conseguir a vaga da personagem, e aqui então vão elas (obviamente, só aplicam-se a ESSE CASO):

**1)** Poderá ser um homem ou uma mulher. Caso seja mulher, deverá obrigatoriamente ter uma aparência, no mínimo, masculina (seios pequenos, etc), que possa ser camuflada através da roupa.

**2)** Deverá ser, obrigatoriamente, casal amoroso do nosso príncipe, Kurosaki Ichigo.

**3)** Ao contrário das demais fichas, _deverá_ conter uma breve história para que saibamos como foi que ela (ou ele) foi parar dentro do Host Club.

**4)** Deverá ainda ser dito se há algum tipo de inimizade com algum(ns) dos colegas anfitriões, e qual o motivo para isso.

* * *

Dito isso, vamos às fichas! Ah, por favor, retirem os parênteses antes de postar. E lembrem-se: Grimmjow já está ocupado... Por mim. LOL XD

**Nome: **(Sobrenome/Nome)

**Sexo: **(Sem comentários)

**Aparência: **(Cabelo, olhos, estrutura do corpo. Tem manchas? Cicatrizes? Tatuagens ou piercings? Que tipo de roupa usa quando não está de uniforme? Caso queira, pode colocar uma imagem de referência ao invés de descrever. Lembre-se que qualquer tipo de aparência é válida: cabelos coloridos, etc. Estamos numa fic de anime! XD)

**Personalidade: **(TPM constante? É brigão? Tem ciúme de seu anfitrião? É um doce de pessoa, uma dama, um cavalheiro? Cheio de artimanhas? Enfim...)

**Possui um anfitrião? Se sim, quem é ele, e por que o escolheu? Se não, por quê? **(Lembrando que seu anfitrião NÃO precisa, necessariamente, ser seu par. Máximo de DUAS opções, em ordem de preferência. Se por acaso a personagem NÃO gostar do Host Club, justifique aqui o motivo. Caso seu personagem seja candidato ao cargo de "normal", ignore esse campo da ficha.)

**Par: **(Dê-me no mínimo DUAS, no máximo TRÊS opções, em ordem de preferência.)

**Como é o relacionamento dos dois: **(O interessante aqui é dizer o que um pensa sobre o outro, e como são quando estão juntos. Pode usar a minha ficha abaixo como exemplo. No caso das opções, apenas ponha o nome na frente e explique o relacionamento.)

**Algo a acrescentar: **(Manias? Vícios? É novato na escola? Bolsista? Qualquer coisa do tipo.)

**Possui inimizades dentro do Host Club? Se sim, com quem? **(Dá pra deduzir. Sua personagem não gosta de algum dos anfitriões, por qualquer motivo que seja? Basta dizer aqui. Vale também para os candidatos a "normal".)

**Breve história: **(SOMENTE para quem estiver candidatando-se ao tipo "normal".)

* * *

Segue então minha ficha:

**Nome: **Shirogane Mariko (Riiko)

**Sexo: **Feminino

**Aparência: **(Foto de referência: http : // i121. photobucket . com/albums/o206/dafne_h/Fotos/Anime/Untitled-22 . jpg) Suas roupas comuns são em geral um misto de sensualidade _sem querer querendo_ e uma amostra de sua personalidade forte. Calças jeans justas e botas de cano alto são suas favoritas. Tem 1,70m de altura, consideravelmente alta para os padrões japoneses.

**Personalidade: **Explosiva. Temperamental feito o diabo. Essa sua atitude agressiva geralmente repele meio mundo, não que isso a incomode demais; sempre foi acostumada a estar sozinha, ou no máximo acompanhada de uma só pessoa. É melhor assim, ao menos na concepção dela, afinal sempre arranja um jeito de criar confusões. Sua sinceridade absurda também a ajuda a comprar inimigos. Claro que essa característica em Riiko é um defeito dos grandes, ao menos em boa parte do tempo, uma vez que usa isso para falar absurdos na cara dos outros. É desbocada e ligeiramente preguiçosa. Apesar de _tudo_ isso, seu caráter é incontestável, é muito fiel e verdadeira. Há uma máscara em frente a seu rosto que se a dá esse jeito durão (quebrado pelo óculos no rosto), mas no fundo, ela somente acredita num amor de verdade. Por vezes, porém, imagina que ninguém seria capaz de amá-la por quem é – com todos seus defeitos e loucuras. Sabe que isso é, em partes, culpa dela, mas não se esforça pra mudar. Quem passa mais tempo com a loira percebe esse lado que fica oculto dentro dela.

**Possui um anfitrião? Se sim, quem é ele, e por que o escolheu? Se não, por quê? **Não! Odeia o Host Club com todas as suas forças; acha tudo uma hipocrisia muito louca. Quem quer um amor de mentira, afinal?

**Par: **Grimmjow Jeagerjaques

**Como é o relacionamento dos dois: **Personalidades tão parecidas só podem resultar num choque imediato. Brigas constantes e desentendimentos em público. Sem falar que Grimmjow é uma droga de anfitrião! Riiko simplesmente despreza o clube, sendo assim, mantém esse sentimento pelos seus membros e quem se dispõe a ser cliente deles. A atração física é inegável, uma vez que a loira possui o biótipo perfeito que atrai aquele par de olhos azuis. E a recíproca é verdadeira, mas como fazer esse relacionamento funcionar apenas baseado nisso? Riiko não quer nada baseado no exterior, mesmo que não faça parecer assim.

**Algo a acrescentar:** Riiko é nova na cidade. Não conhece absolutamente ninguém. Entrou para essa High School porque seus pais são ricos como é de se imaginar, mas não por vontade própria.

**Possui inimizades dentro do Host Club? Se sim, com quem?** Com todo mundo. Ela odeia o clube, oras! Com Grimmjow, no entanto, não seria uma "inimizade" de verdade, mas dá pra entender.

* * *

Muito bem, então é isso, galera! Espero que tenham gostado da ideia e aguardo ansiosamente pelas fichas de vocês *O*

Qualquer sugestão poderá ser dada sem problemas, vou analisar tudo com carinho pra ver se pode ser encaixado. Ah, qualquer dúvida, podem mandar por review que responderei direto a vocês. Pro próximo capítulo virão as fichas selecionadas, okay? E só então o primeiro capítulo, porque assim eu já vou conhecer todos os personagens e vocês também conhecerão.

Ja nee! :)


	2. Personagens

Olá! 8D

Vou confessar, então, que fiquei surpresa com o número de fichas recebidas. E como o Hitsugaya e o Shuuhei foram concorridos, caramba! O_O Fiquei surpresa com isso também, esperava mais concorrência pro lado do Byakuya ou algo assim... Mas bem, isso não importa no momento.

Foram muitas fichas em pouco tempo e por isso foi fechado tão rápido, uma vez que certamente várias pessoas não tentaram por já haver tantos candidatos... Ao menos assim eu deduzi, já que faço isso quando vejo fics de fichas por aí.

Vamos então às fichas selecionadas? :D

*

**HITSUGAYA **– _Ayaka Miwa [Aiko N.S]_

**BYAKUYA** – _Nakajima Ayaka [Kira 'Larry']_

**URYUU **– _Kagumeyura Mitsuka [Fabi-Aiyu]_

**RENJI – **_Okuno Toshihiro [Urahara L.]_

**ULQUIORRA – **_Suguiyama Nilla [nanetys]_

**SHUUHEI – **_Lambdadelta Virgil [Aoi Koufuku]_

**GRIMMJOW – **_Shirogane Riiko [Eu! 8D]_

**ICHIGO – **_Tatsu Harashime (Normal) [Shina com]_

*

Vou dizer desde já que foi muito difícil decidir entre as fichas. Sendo assim, eu decidi me basear em quem tinha o relacionamento com seu escolhido que fosse o mais interessante, e esse foi o critério de decisão.

Pra falar a verdade, todos tinham relacionamentos legais, mas bem, escolhas têm que ser feitas... Sinto muito a quem não conseguiu uma vaga, mas saibam que eu li todas as fichas e fiquei com dor no coração de não poder selecionar todas. Espero também que essas pessoas continuem acompanhando a fic mesmo assim... Eu ficaria bem feliz com isso.

Muito obrigada a todos que enviaram suas fichas. De verdade! ^^

Agora, vamos a uma leve e ligeira introdução a respeito dos nossos doces anfitriões, e do relacionamento com seus respectivos casais. :D

* * *

**Hitsugaya Toushirou: **Shirou-chan, como é apelidado carinhosamente pelos clientes do clube, odeia doces. Pois é, ele é um pouco às avessas quando se trata de seu tipo _lolito_, uma vez que deveria ser bem afável e se empanturrar de bolo o tempo todo. Muito pelo contrário; seu título vem de seu tamanho, digamos assim, desproporcional à sua idade. Sem falar no jeito teimoso de ser, que lhe convém então a personalidade infantil de uma criança mimada. Ele realmente não gosta de ser contrariado, e pior ainda se for ignorado. **Ayaka Miwa** é a garota que acabou por confundi-lo com uma das crianças da escola, e daí que nasceu o "relacionamento" dos dois. Miwa é conhecida por estilizar seu uniforme ao estilo da sub-cultura _Lolita_, só que ninguém sabe que isso se dá devido à sua vontade de chamar atenção do baixinho. Ela ainda tem dúvidas quanto a ele gostar de meninas assim, ou não, mas mantém-se porque também nunca o ouviu dizer o contrário. As fantasias _shotacon_ com Hitsugaya ainda estão firmes e vivas na mente dessa morena.

**Kuchiki Byakuya: **O amado tesoureiro do clube de anfitriões, Byakuya é a perfeição em carne e osso. Seu maravilhoso corpo esguio, olhos negros penetrantes e cabelos na mesma coloração lhe dão um ar extremamente sério e sedutor. O fato de não falar muito, apesar de ser extremamente bem educado, também cria aquele clima de mistério, tornando-o assim um dos favoritos. As pessoas adoram desvendar mistérios. Claro que esse seu jeito sério rende em algumas pessoas não irem muito com sua cara, mas como já diz seu título de "tipo indiferente", ele simplesmente não liga para isso e preocupa-se mais em administrar o clube. **Nakajima Ayaka**, como muitas pessoas, não engole muito bem esse jeitão dele e, portanto, está sempre por perto tentando fazê-lo dar risada, e até então, foi um fracasso. Como Ayaka é frequentadora assídua do clube, tem muitas oportunidades de estar perto dele e, sendo assim, suas tentativas são uma ótima diversão para quem está lá dentro. Seu jeito animado é o oposto de Byakuya, mas isso não significa que ele não tenha uma queda por esse tipo de pessoa.

**Ishida Uryuu: **O título de _kaachan_ não é exatamente motivo para sorrisos, uma vez que Uryuu o detesta, já que desperta nos clientes fantasias a respeito do relacionamento do rapaz com o _toosama_. De qualquer forma, Ichigo, Renji, Shuuhei e Grimmjow insistem em chamá-lo assim, e somente assim. Foi Ichigo quem deu esse nome a ele, uma vez que são amigos de infância e fundadores do clube, embora seja Byakuya o responsável pelas finanças. Uryuu tem uma personalidade um tanto introvertida, cora com qualquer elogio que lhe for feito e geralmente não consegue lidar bem com seus clientes, que na verdade, sempre estão por perto justamente por causa disso – é o que o torna mais adorável às vistas das meninas e meninos. É o mais educado, gentil e prestativo anfitrião. **Kagumeyura Mitsuka**, frequentadora fiel do clube, é sua amiga e arriscaria dizer, talvez, melhor amiga. Dão-se extremamente bem juntos e perdendo somente para Ichigo, Mitsu-chan consegue compreendê-lo e fazê-lo compreendê-la com sucesso. São personalidades opostas, é verdade, mas digamos que isso faz com que sejam, no final das contas, uma dupla que se completa. Mitsuka pensa, por fim, ter olhos inocentes sobre Ishida, mas será que é somente isso? E além do mais, o anfitrião de Mitsuka é Shuuhei, o que também gera certo desconforto já que o rapaz é tão... Digamos assim... Atiradinho. E Uryuu sequer tem como competir quanto a isso.

**Abarai Renji: **O _demônio_ do clube, e quem mais causa confusão por falar simplesmente ALÉM do que deveria, e viver quebrando as louças e outras coisas por aí. Pelo menos ele tem dinheiro para pagar. Sua aparência exótica, com longos cabelos vermelhos e corpo forte coberto por tatuagens o tornam uma escolha interessante a quem procura uma pessoa diferente para receber atenção. É o favorito do público _masculino_ por ter uma personalidade tão divertida. Dentre os anfitriões, é um dos que mais fala com seus clientes, perdendo somente para Ichigo. Adora fazê-los rir e esse sempre foi seu ponto forte, sendo sempre procurado pelo estereótipo de pessoa com bom humor. **Okuno Toshihiro** é amigo de infância de Renji, e embora não seja a favor do clube por achar um tremendo mau gosto alugar pessoas, continua tendo uma forte amizade com o ruivo. Seus sentimentos, porém, são incertos, já que tem medo de perder essa união. Mas não pode negar que realmente sente algo por ele, especialmente quando seu _salvador_ põe-se à frente do rapaz para defendê-lo dos valentões do colégio que insistem em perturbá-lo.

**Ulquiorra Schiffer: **Sua personalidade sádica faz com que Ulquiorra seja o anfitrião que menos dá lucro dentre _todos_ os outros, até mesmo Grimmjow. Muita gente é curiosa quanto à sua aparência melancólica e cruel, mas pouquíssimas pessoas têm realmente coragem de pedi-lo como anfitrião justamente por saber como ele é com seus clientes. Extremamente frio e calado, sempre com respostas monossilábicas e atravessadas. **Suguiyama Nilla** não participa do clube, mas simplesmente por não gostar de ficar em volta de tanta gente, além de não gostar de ver os clientes apaixonando-se por seus anfitriões, o que é um pouco sem esperança. Mesmo assim, ela possui um relacionamento estranho com Ulquiorra, onde ambos querem desvendar ao outro, mas como fazê-lo quando há receio em atravessar as paredes? Vanilla está sempre presente, mas por vezes, apenas calada ao lado dele, procurando analisá-lo com cuidado, tentando assim não ser um estorvo. Só que até que ponto ficar quieta é uma boa ideia?

**Hisagi Shuuhei**: Esse é o problema definitivo e eterno do clube dos anfitriões. Infelizmente, Shuuhei tende a ser o favorito de _todos_ e portanto, não pode ser dispensado nem que os outros membros tenham problemas com ele. Seu jeito atirado e pervertido é a atração principal para muitas pessoas, mas tem quem não goste. Pelo menos "quem não goste" pode escolher ficar longe dele. Ou não. Hisagi é conhecido por ter conquistado muitos clientes sozinho, ou seja, vários deles não pediram por ele, mas sim, inconscientemente perderam-se em suas arapucas. Shuuhei é sedutor e sabe exatamente o que dizer, além de ser o único anfitrião que pode vir a beijar seus clientes. **Virgil Lambdadelta **é um desses clientes que foi escolhido por Hisagi e mantém com ele um relacionamento levemente problemático. Essa mania toda que o anfitrião tem de falar perversões não é do agrado do garoto, que insiste em falar absurdos ou dar uns cascudos em Shuuhei. O problema é que sendo cliente dele, Virgil crê que o que Shuuhei demonstra é somente o papel interpretado dentro do clube, já que não se encontram com tanta frequência fora dele. Mas como descobrir a verdade quando esse anfitrião é tão pervertido e caloroso com ele quanto com os outros? Resta saber se o calor vai aumentar.

**Grimmjow Jeagerjaques: **Seu jeito violento e rude faz com que Grimmjow seja um anfitrião requisitado pelas meninas e meninos que tem algumas tendências masoquistas. Ao contrário dos demais anfitriões, ele não é educado. Mesmo assim, seu porte arrogante, seus olhos azuis, o enorme torso bem definido e o sorriso galante fazem com que ele seja procurado com frequência, mesmo que desistam dele em cerca de três dias. Ele é o único anfitrião que _odeia_ atender garotos, mas como não tem outra opção, acaba fazendo. Claro que esse fato reflete na maneira como os trata e isso acaba empurrando 70% dos clientes homens para longe, o que para ele, é uma grande vantagem. **Shirogane Mariko**, ou a _megane-kun_, como ele insiste em chamá-la, é mais uma das que não suporta o Host Club e passa longe dele se tiver a oportunidade. Como Riiko tem um jeito tão rude quanto o de Grimmjow, os dois vivem brigando e discutindo por aí, mas e a atração física, não vale? Mas como manter um relacionamento baseado somente nisso – e pior, com um _anfitrião _– quando eles só não saem no tapa porque Riiko é uma mulher?

**Kurosaki Ichigo**: O príncipe, _toosama_, o galã mais disputado nas garras de todas as _meninas_. Ichigo é belíssimo, romântico, doce, educado e carinhoso com absolutamente todos os seus clientes, que são em grande maioria do sexo feminino. É o líder do Host Club, sua palavra é lei e todos os anfitriões o chamam por _toosama_ simplesmente por costume. Muitas vezes, alguns clientes o chamam da mesma forma, ou senão, de "Ichigo-sama". Pois é, ele é tão respeitado e adorado que o sufixo -_sama_ entra em seus nomes frequentemente. Seu relacionamento com Ishida é extremamente próximo, quase uma irmandade e como Ichigo é carinhoso com todo mundo, isso gera nas cabeças loucas dos clientes aquela fantasia de que os dois estão juntos, o que só piora com o título de _toosama _e _kaachan_. Por que será que Ishida odeia o apelidinho? A única coisa que seus clientes não conhecem é o lado impaciente e irritadinho de Ichigo, que aflora quando ele é contrariado pelos anfitriões, ou quando alguma coisa dá errado. **Tatsu Harashime** é, basicamente, um de seus bibelôs. Claro que a personalidade da garota a impede de deixar-se levar por essas futilidades. Ichigo a trata como se fosse sua irmãzinha bastarda e pobre – ou algo assim, já que a chama somente de _imouto_ e vive oferecendo coisas para ela, como se a menina realmente precisasse. É muito ciumento e escolhe a dedo os clientes da garota, o que a deixa um tanto irritada, também. A imagem que Harashime tem de Ichigo é de um poste exibido e narcisita, mas e o jeito romântico e sincero dele com ela, não conta? Como abrir os olhos para esse lado e ignorar a autoconfiança exagerada dele?

**Tatsu Harashime: **A garota entrou no Host Club após quebrar uma estátua que valia mais do que todos os bens dela, de seu pai, e talvez de toda a família juntos. Seu trabalho a faria pagar pelo prejuízo e como Harashime tem uma aparência não muito feminina, fica perfeitamente camuflada debaixo do uniforme masculino do colégio. Ela é bolsista, uma das melhores alunas de toda a escola. Seu jeito distraído e gentil conquistou muitos clientes, tantos meninos – que acham o garoto extremamente parecido com uma menina – e meninas, que veem nela uma espécie de versão real de personagem _uke_ de anime YAOI. Tendo Kuchiki Byakuya no seu pé constantemente para que trabalhe para pagar a droga da estátua, os dois não se dão exatamente bem, mas são obrigados a conviver. Pelo menos o jeito dos dois completa a necessidade de organização do clube que muitas vezes se perde pelo jeito impulsivo do _toosama_.

* * *

É isso pessoas 8D qualquer sugestão vocês podem mandar pra mim por review e eu vou avaliar, certo? Obrigada a todos e até o primeiro capítulo, que prometo que não vai demorar! *_*

Ja nee! :)


	3. Bem vindos de volta!

OOOOOOOOOOOOI pessoal. XD primeiramente, muito obrigada a quem mandou review e aos que foram _good-sport_ e decidiram acompanhar a fic mesmo não tendo sido aceitos... fiquei bem feliz ^^ obrigada a todos. Segundamente, gostaria de dizer que OVIAMENTE nem os personagens de Bleach nem o enredo de Ouran são meus, mas acho que isso já é um pouco óbvio. --'

Terceiramente (?), é importante acrescentar que o uniforme feminino não é aquela cortina, ops, aquele vestido amarelo feio do anime/manga. E sim, uma versão adaptada do uniforme masculino, com terninho, laço no lugar da gravata, saia, etc. Acho que dá pra imaginar mais ou menos, né?

Enfim... é isso, primeiro capítulo on *-* espero que vocês gostem e lembrem-se, sempre, que qualquer sugestão é válida! ^^/ E se algum dos personagens estiver fora de contexto, por favor, me avisem. --' Eu vou dar espaço a todos eles, sim?

mais uma vez, parabéns a todos, muito obrigada por participarem!

divirtam-se!

Beijomeliguem! XD (e mandem reviews, é claro.. LOL)

PS: Kira, não se preocupe, você não vai ter que vir me bater DDD: HAIEUHAOEIUAHAIOUH

* * *

– WAAAAA, como é bom estar de volta!

– Será que você podia gritar menos, toosama? – Ishida olhou torto para Ichigo, que jogava as mãos para o ar com um ar totalmente alegre. Era o primeiro dia de aulas após as férias de verão, as quais, por sinal, boa parte do clube passou na praia particular da família de Byakuya. Os únicos que não compareceram foram Renji, uma vez que o ruivo viajou com a família, e Ulquiorra, que nunca foi muito fã do sol, mesmo.

– Mas eu estou tão feliz que mal posso me conter. E mal posso esperar pra reabrir o clube. Aliás, alguém viu minha imouto por aí?

– Acabamos de chegar! Ela com certeza deve ter passado as férias com o pai ou algo assim, logo ela aparece por aí. – Renji fez um sinal de pouco caso com a mão e o líder olhou feio para ele, aparentemente descontente com a resposta. Nada mais justo, já que queria Harashime por perto em pouco tempo. Mas ele tinha razão; ela logo ia chegar.

– Mas agora falando sério, e a respeito da nossa festa?!

– Festa, logo de cara, toosama? – Shuuhei saltou na direção de Ichigo, passando o braço pelo ombro dele e o abraçando, num tom meramente fraterno. – E quais suas ideias?

– Acho que devíamos pensar em abrir o clube antes de uma festa. – A voz grave de Byakuya fez-se ouvir de repente, fazendo Hisagi e Renji sentirem um calafrio terrível. – Não acha irresponsabilidade começar desse jeito?

– Bom, por isso você existe, Byakuya. Pra cuidar desse tipo de coisa. E eu, pra promover o clube! – Ichigo mexeu nos cabelos alaranjados e o Kuchiki ergueu profundamente uma das sobrancelhas, aborrecido com a resposta recebida. Ele detestava como Ichigo era irresponsável com os assuntos financeiros do clube; pelo menos Ishida era mais compreensivo nesse aspecto e concordava com Byakuya, assim como fez naquele exato momento. Ou pelo menos tentou.

– Ele tem raz—

– Ei! – Grimmjow virou-se rapidamente depois de dar uma trombada brusca em uma garota loira. – Olha por onde anda!

– Você que tava no meu caminho, idiota. – Ela respondeu, rude, fazendo os olhos de _todos _os anfitriões arregalarem-se. Aquela menina era novata, só podia; quer dizer, para tratar Grimmjow daquele jeito... O rapaz torceu o rosto numa expressão totalmente irritada quando ela afastou-se e ainda ficou acompanhando-a com os olhos um tempo.

– Quem é essa garota?

– E eu lá sei? – Shuuhei fez um gesto de pouco caso com a mão e deu um sorriso logo em seguida. – Mas era bonita, hein?! – Completou, dando uma cotovelada nas costelas de Grimmjow, que fez um gesto mal-educado com a mão para que o amigo se afastasse.

– Hiro-chan! – Renji exclamou de repente ao ver seu amigo vindo do outro lado do corredor. Toshihiro ergueu os olhos, que estavam coincidentemente pregados num livro. Ele estava lendo e andando ao mesmo tempo, pois é; mas enfim, Renji adiantou-se à frente dos demais anfitriões e foi na direção do moreno, com um largo sorriso no rosto.

– Oi, Renji, como foram suas férias? – A pergunta do rapaz fez com que o Abarai mudasse a direção de sua caminhada. Poucos passos seguiram-se adiante, uma vez que Ulquiorra pegou bruscamente num dos braços de Renji e o puxou enquanto o ruivo respondia.

– Você tem coisas mais importantes a fazer agora, Renji.

– Eeehh? – Ele olhou para Toshihiro, que revirou os olhos e acenou para o amigo, continuando seu rumo. Se não suportava o Host Club, não ia mudar agora. Renji suspirou e ergueu os ombros, pedindo desculpas a Toshi, e seguiu seu caminho com os amigos. – Você podia ser menos assustador, Ulquiorra. – Comentou o rapaz, brevemente, recebendo um olhar mortal do amigo. – Esquece.

– Parem de discutir besteiras, eu ainda quero saber da minha festa! – Ichigo abriu, então, a porta da sala de música e inspirou fundo o ar do local. – Que saudade! – Ele adiantou-se rapidamente lá para dentro, sendo seguido pelos demais, que se acomodavam nos sofás a fim de conversar. Quando todos estavam acomodados, Ichigo sentou numa das poltronas e Byakuya se manteve de pé ao lado dele. Já Ishida, sentou no braço do móvel.

Depois ele não quer que pensem que tem um caso com o toosama.

– Muito bem, alguém tem alguma sugestão?

– Eu tenho uma dúvida. – Renji fez-se ouvir, erguendo de leve a mão. – Vamos convidar a escola inteira, ou só quem participa do clube?

– Obviamente só quem participa do clube. – Só então Hitsugaya manifestou-se. Ele tinha aquele _tamanho todo_, mas sua voz era áspera, coisa que não fazia muito sentido. Os anfitriões olharam para ele e Shuuhei franziu de leve as sobrancelhas.

– Se vocês pensassem um pouco mais, iam perceber que uma festa pra todo mundo é chamar mais pessoas pra entrarem no clube. – O rapaz fez um gesto educado com a mão, como se estivesse esperando que alguém passasse à sua frente diante de uma porta. Hisagi era extremamente educado, só se perdia de vez em quando.

Ichigo fez um gesto de obviedade com as mãos, concordando imediatamente. – Muito bem pensado, Shuuhei. Anota isso aí, Byakuya! E vamos abrir o clube logo hoje, nossos clientes estão desesperados por amor, eu sinto.

– Claro que sente – resmungou Grimmjow amargamente, levantando de onde estava. Ele odiava participar dessas reuniões, e ainda estava muito irritado por causa daquela trombada.

– Não vá embora Grimmjow, ainda temos o que conversar.

– Já fui. – Desdenhou o rapaz com a mão, tomando seu rumo para o outro lado da sala, onde ficavam os pufes. Ishida revirou os olhos observando-o jogar-se ali e ignorá-lo. Que idiota. Tudo bem; Ichigo bateu palmas uma vez para chamar a atenção dos demais e deu um suave sorriso.

– Muito bem, agora esperaremos a imouto e podemos começar a funcionar.

Poucos instantes depois, Harashime empurrava a porta do salão de música e caminhava silenciosamente na direção deles. A poltrona de Ichigo ficava virada de frente para a porta e, portanto, ele a viu chegar. Imediatamente pôs-se de pé e caminhou, feliz, na direção dela. – Imouto, que saudades! – Ele abriu os braços a fim de receber um abraço, mas Harashime desviou com um ou dois passos a mais em sua caminhada.

– Oi, Ichigo.

A expressão do rapaz mudou de feliz para melancólica em questão de segundos. – Por que você me trata assim, imouto? – Ele alongou a última palavra, num tom extremamente manhoso.

– Porque não estou interessada! – A garota moveu as mãos bruscamente e caminhou na direção dos outros meninos. Ela os cumprimentou com um sorriso simpático e se acomodou ao lado de Shuuhei, que imediatamente passou os braços pela cintura dela.

– Você fica cada vez mais linda, Hime-chan. – Ele curvou de leve as costas a fim de dar um beijo no rosto de Harashime; Hisagi e alguns dos outros garotos tinham o costume de chamá-la assim por ser a única menina do grupo, e os que acreditavam que Ichigo gostava dela, falavam simplesmente para combinar com o _tipo príncipe. _Falando nele, em poucos instantes, Ichigo o segurava pelos cabelos (sim, pelos cabelos) e afastava a cabeça dele da dela.

– Fique longe da minha irmãzinha, seu tarado.

– Por que tarado? Ele só está sendo gentil...

– Eu também fui gentil e você me ignorou totalmente!

Hisagi deu um sorriso e quando Ichigo o soltou, suas mãos subiram aos cabelos escuros a fim de arrumá-los. Harashime persistiu em ignorar o líder, que quando sentiu a aproximação de Ishida e o toque do rapaz em seu ombro, decidiu suspirar derrotado. – Certo... Muito bem, nossa festa será aberta para todos, então?

– Aparentemente sim. O Hisagi-san tem razão, poderá interessar mais pessoas a virarem nossos clientes...

– Já falei pra parar de me chamar assim, Byakuya! É tão formal.

– Já falei pra parar de me chamar de Byakuya, Hisagi-san. – Repreendeu o maior com uma voz amarga, novamente fazendo Shuuhei sentir um calafrio. – Muito bem... Acho que já, depois das aulas, podemos abrir.

E exatamente após isso, o Host Club estava aberto aos seus queridos clientes. Não demorou muito para que uma grande quantidade de alunos estivesse lá dentro, cada cerca de três com um dos anfitriões. Byakuya estava sentado elegantemente entre duas garotas, que estavam um tanto curvadas para frente a fim de olhá-lo melhor. Ele ficava sutilmente concentrado em algumas anotações enquanto trocava algumas palavras com as meninas.

– Shuuheeeei! – A voz de Miwa fez-se ouvir de repente, ao passo que a garota entrava porta adentro. Ela moveu suavemente os cabelos negros ao parar no meio do caminho, uma vez que Hisagi levantou-se para ir recebê-la. Não que isso tenha sido bom aos olhos das clientes que já estavam com ele, mas bem, seria apenas um segundinho. – Vim tomar meu café da manhã aqui! – Assim que chegou perto da garota, Shuuhei abriu os braços e a pegou pela cintura, erguendo-a do chão. Miwa riu alto e segurou-se nos ombros dele.

– É sempre bom ver você, Miwa-chan. Venha. – Ele estendeu a mão num gesto suave para ela, que passou os dedos pelos dele e o seguiu até onde estavam as outras meninas. Dentre elas, estava Mitsuka, que de qualquer forma, abriu um sorriso simpático para a nova companhia. Na verdade, Mitsu não ligava muito para os demais clientes de Hisagi, uma vez que tinha consciência das coisas.

– Oi, Miwa-san. – Ela cumprimentou acenando de leve e Miwa jogou-se ao lado da garota.

– Oi Mitsuka-san! Você não resistiu a vir dar uma olhadinha no clube, né? – Ela sorriu, olhando em volta, a fim de encontrar Hitsugaya em algum canto.

– Bom, como eu poderia resistir à companhia do Shuuhei-kun?

– Tudo bem, meninas... – A voz de Hisagi fez-se ouvir na conversa das duas. – Sempre tem Hisagi para _todos._

Ele arrancou uma risada das duas – e só, já que as outras duas meninas que estavam ali não foram tão receptivas –, mas Miwa manteve o olhar curioso até que encontrou seu Shirou-chan na companhia de um garoto e uma garota, que conversavam animadamente com ele. Os olhos azuis do pequeno estavam ligeiramente aborrecidos, mas ele respondia tudo com precisão enquanto tomava seu chá. A morena encolheu de leve os ombros e com uma mão, mexeu na outra, tateando de leve a luva de dedos rendada. Ela queria falar com ele, droga!

– Você é muito legal, Harashime-kun. – Ayaka mexeu-se no sofá, batucando os dedos insistentemente enquanto olhava a garota servir o chá. Claro que ninguém sabia que Harashime é uma garota, mas vou me referir a ela assim. – Que bom que te escolhi hoje! Os outros estão tão requisitados e eu realmente preciso de uma conversa agora.

– Sem problemas, Aya-chan. Não quer me contar por que não trouxe sua bola de basquete hoje?

– Ah é! É que como eu trouxe nas malas de volta da viagem, e nem dormi hoje, não tive tempo de pegar. Muito triste.

– Você não dormiu? Não está cansada?

– Eu?! – Ayaka riu, divertida, curvando-se um pouco para pegar a xícara de chá. – Eu não fico cansada tão facilmente, e cochilei na viagem. Tô ótima! – A garota afastou os cabelos rosados antes de beber um longo gole do chá. Assim que o fez, pousou a louça novamente no pires e virou-se para Harashime. – Onde está o Kuchiki-san?

– Está ali. – A anfitriã o indicou com a cabeça e crispou de leve os lábios quando os olhos de Byakuya ergueram-se na direção das duas. Os olhos escuros dele saíram da direção da colega e pararam em Ayaka, que acenou para o rapaz, um largo sorriso no rosto. Ele apenas moveu de leve a cabeça e voltou sua "atenção" para as pessoas ao seu redor.

– Um dia eu ainda vou fazer ele rir, Harashime-kun, pode esperar.

– Espero que sim. – Respondeu a garota com uma expressão derrotada.

Do outro lado da sala, Grimmjow ainda não havia se mexido dos pufes onde se jogara antes, mas agora havia duas garotas em volta dele. O corpo do rapaz estava estirado no pufe, e ele apoiava a cabeça com as mãos. – Por acaso alguma de vocês conhece uma garota assim, com um cabelo loiro repicado, que usa óculos?

– Tem tantas garotas assim, Grimmjow-san. – A garota deu de ombros e o garoto olhou para ela como se fosse uma completa idiota.

– Ela tem olhos verdes...

– Ah! Não é a Shirogane-san? – A outra ergueu a mão como se tivesse uma epifania, fazendo Grimmjow se erguer suavemente no pufe, a fim de olhar melhor para ela. Contente com a atenção (mesmo que fosse às avessas, afinal, o assunto era sobre _outra garota_), a menina se ajeitou no pufe e sorriu. – Ela é nova, entrou esse ano porque foi transferida. É uma que tem uma cara de... Sei lá... Ruim, assim? – O rapaz assentiu. – Então. Meus pais conhecem os dela e disseram que ela não é uma boa companhia.

– Por quê?!

– Ela é, assim, como posso dizer... Uma encrenqueira?

– Não acha isso um exagero, não? – A outra garota interrompeu o assunto, revirando de leve os olhos. – Se ela for uma encrenqueira, vai ser expulsa em dois dias.

– Tudo bem, mas ela vive arranjando briga!

– Hum... – Grimmjow resmungou com o último comentário, pensando no óbvio: só podia ser ela. – Shirogane o quê?

– Mariko-san.

– Ah... – Ele assentiu de leve com a cabeça e caiu novamente no pufe, ajeitando os largos ombros a fim de ficar mais confortável. As duas garotas suspiraram profundamente, quase em uníssono.

– Tudo bem, Ulquiorra? – Ichigo aproximou-se do rapaz, que estava parado num dos lados da sala e nenhum de seus aventureiros clientes estavam presentes naquele momento. O pálido rapaz virou o rosto para o líder do clube, piscando os olhos calmamente.

– Não podia estar melhor, toosama.

– Bem, já que você tá aí sem fazer nada, que tal ir buscar mais uns doces? Os bolos estão acabando, e eu sinto que vamos ter mais clientes hoje. – O rapaz sorriu para o amigo e tocou no ombro dele de forma extremamente paternal, mesmo. Ulquiorra o encarou, desanimado, e desvencilhou-se do toque, a fim de caminhar para longe do salão e ir atrás dos doces.

Ótimo, agora ele virou garoto de entregas. Seu humor já não estava muito bom, só tinha piorado.

Ichigo, em seguida, aproximou-se de Ishida e o abraçou por trás de repente; como o garoto estava sentado, a cena não foi tão bizarra, mas fez as pessoas que acompanhavam o moreno se arrepiarem. Eles eram uma das atrações principais do clube quando estavam juntos. – Uryuu! Você está tão rodeado hoje, hein? Vou acabar ficando com ciúme...

Ishida sentiu o rosto todo ferver, e encolheu de leve os ombros ao passo que ajeitava os óculos no rosto. – É, é... Acho que sim, toosama... – Ele respondeu de qualquer jeito; Ichigo ergueu-se e passou a mão pelos cabelos do garoto, piscando um dos olhos para os clientes de Uryuu, que soltaram um longo suspiro.

– Não esqueça de contar para todos os nossos clientes da nossa festa no fim de semana, sim? – O rapaz fez um gesto mandão com o dedo na direção de Ishida, que assentiu calmamente; nem haveria necessidade, uma vez que Ichigo havia feito isso por ele, mas Uryuu entendeu perfeitamente o que ele quis fazer.

Voltando às suas adoradas clientes, o príncipe chegou suavemente perto das garotas e curvou-se diante de uma delas, estendendo a mão num gesto extremamente polido. – Como você está linda hoje, eu não consigo deixar de olhar para você... – Ele a olhou nos olhos e a menina sorriu, as bochechas corando levemente. Bem, havia uma diferença entre as clientes ciumentas de Ichigo e as que achavam tudo o que ele fazia um sonho, sendo bem conscientes de que ele era somente um anfitrião, não suas propriedades. As ciumentas eram um problema, as outras estavam ali para admirá-lo. – Deixe-me sentar aqui e prometo ficar agora. – Completou em seguida, acomodando-se no sofá ao lado da mesma garota com quem havia falado segundos antes.

– Aí eu marquei um gol tão bonito que se fosse filme, seria o clímax! – Um dos rapazes que estavam com Renji falava animadamente a respeito de um jogo de futebol nas férias, e o ruivo ouvia tudo atentamente. Ele se interessava de verdade, não só fingia, o que era muito bom para ele. – Devia ter filmado. – Completou o garoto, erguendo as mãos de forma arrependida.

– Você joga bem, então. – Renji moveu de leve a cabeça, soando impressionado. – Eu até jogo bem também, mas sou um desastre como artilheiro, sabe? Prefiro ser zagueiro. – Explicou o ruivo com um gesticular empolgado das mãos. Bem, ele não defendia só o gol, mas _Hiro-chan_ também. Por vezes Renji queria que ele participasse do clube, assim podiam passar mais tempo juntos, mas enfim... Não dava pra mudar a opinião do amigo agora.

Longe dali, perto da enorme e farta cozinha do colégio, Ulquiorra caminhava a passos calmos para ir buscar os bolos pedidos por Ichigo. Geralmente eles eram responsabilidade de Uryuu, mas enfim... Tudo bem. Ele deu uns passos e quando estava chegando perto, Nilla estava passando e assim que o viu, parou para cumprimentá-lo. – Oi, Ulquiorra-san. – A garota deu um sorriso fraco e cruzou os braços.

– Olá, Suguiyama-san. – Os olhos verdes do rapaz a perfuraram e Nilla mexeu de leve os ombros, parecendo um pouco desconfortável. – O que faz aqui?

– Ah, eu estava indo pra biblioteca...

– Sei.

– Hum, e você?

– Vim buscar bolos. – Ele respondeu num tom totalmente desagradável e Vanilla pensou que ele só podia estar lá porque foi obrigado. Ichigo deve tê-lo obrigado a ir ali. Os olhos de Ulquiorra também diziam que ele pensava naquilo tudo como uma grande piada de mau gosto.

– Sei... Posso te acompanhar?

O rapaz deu de ombros e voltou a caminhar, tendo agora a companhia de Nilla, que respirou fundo e rapidamente antes de começar a dar seus passos ao lado dele. Era normal ficar assim ao lado de Ulquiorra – por vezes, ela sentia que ele sugava boa parte do ar à volta e ela fica um pouco pressionada perto do moreno, mas queria estar perto dele mesmo assim. E assim o faria.

Os dois cruzaram, no caminho, com a mesma garota que havia trombado em Grimmjow pela manhã; Ulquiorra a reconheceu, mas não falou nada, até porque não havia o que falar. Seguiu seu caminho na direção oposta.

Mariko caminhava na direção da biblioteca a fim de conhecer melhor a escola, uma vez que não sabia de nada ali e francamente, não esperava que ninguém fizesse um tour com ela. O mesmo rumo seguido por ela era feito por Virgil, mas tomando outro caminho. Eles se cruzaram na porta de entrada da enorme biblioteca e, educadamente, o rapaz deixou que ela passasse antes.

Riiko seguiu seu caminho, mas Virgil interessou-se, repentinamente, por aquela cara azeda e caminhou sutilmente até que se sentou na mesma mesa que a loira sentou. – Você quer alguma coisa? – Ela perguntou quando ele acomodou-se na cadeira.

– Não, na verdade, não.

Ela franziu a testa, observando-o e de repente, o rapaz mexeu a cabeça para afastar um pouco a franja do rosto e mostrou, aparentemente sem querer, o par de olhos coloridos dele; um de cada cor... Exótico. Legal, na verdade. Riiko achava as coisas diferentes interessantes. Bem, ela pôs a mochila em cima da mesa, vasculhou atrás de alguma coisa para ler e Virgil lia um de seus inseparáveis mangas. A capa fez as sobrancelhas da garota franzirem. – O que é isso?

– Oi?

– Isso.

– É um manga.

– Sério?!

– Pois é... – Virgil ignorou a ironia e baixou o objeto, virando-o para que ela olhasse as páginas que ele lia. Riiko curvou-se um tanto na cadeira e leu rapidamente os textos, olhando as imagens e suas sobrancelhas relaxaram na expressão. – Higurashi no Naku Koro ni.

– Parece interessante.

– Hum... Quem é você?

– Shirogane Mariko. – Ela fez um V rapidamente com os dedos ao lado do rosto, baixando as mãos novamente para procurar seu próprio manga de Elfen Lied na bolsa.

– Eu sou o Virgil Lambdadelta.

A loira ergueu os olhos e o encarou com uma expressão estranha, obviamente achando o nome do rapaz muito bizarro. – Você é estrangeiro.

– Sim. – Ele deu um sorriso suave e baixou os olhos novamente para o manga.

– Escuta, por acaso você sabe me dizer que tipo de clubes tem por aqui?

– Ah, bem, tem os dos esportes, de música, leitura... E o dos anfitriões. – Ele moveu de leve as mãos, pensando em Shuuhei. Não havia ido ao clube naquele dia porque sabia o quanto o rapaz ia estar requisitado e francamente, preferia receber uma atenção extra.

– Hum...

Virgil franziu o cenho de leve para a garota e procurou entendê-la, mas foi praticamente uma incógnita. Deu de ombros, não achando que devia tentar tirar mais nada daquela loira agora, já que ela aparentemente não era muito receptiva, embora tivesse até feito umas perguntas. Atrás dele, Okuno passava e caminhava na direção das infinitas estantes do andar superior, atraindo o olhar da loira.

Ele virou o rosto quando se sentiu observado e pousou o olhar sobre o dela por uns instantes, a sobrancelha franzindo sutilmente ao reparar na atenção recebida. Hum... Bonita ela, não é mesmo?

Mas Riiko logo se levantou dali, uma vez que não estava com seu manga, e saiu da biblioteca sem dar tchau para Virgil. Não era de esperar menos, de qualquer forma. A loira caminhou mais alguns corredores até parar num lugar que tinha o título de _Salão de Música_. Bem, ela gostava de tocar alguns instrumentos – tipo, não era profissional em nada, mas gostaria de aprender – e, portanto, simplesmente abriu a porta e foi entrando.

E ela obviamente entrou no último lugar que queria ter ido. – Bem-vinda ao Host Club, bela dama! – Renji estava passando por ali quando Mariko abriu a porta e, portanto, foi o que a recepcionou. – Ah! Você é a menina de hoje de manhã. Se interessou por algum de nós? – O ruivo lançou à loira o seu melhor sorriso e virou a bandeja de chá para o outro lado, a fim de dar a ela mais visibilidade. Que exibido.

– Como é que é? – Riiko olhou indignada para o ruivo e de repente, Grimmjow estava parado entre eles e apontava o dedo indicador direto nos meio dos olhos da loira. – Ei!

– Você, foi você que se bateu em mim. O que você faz aqui? – Ele rosnou com uma expressão irritada, e as duas clientes que o acompanhavam estavam paradas a uns passos dali, sem muita coragem para se aproximarem. Mariko deu um tapa na mão dele e o olhou com desprezo.

– Obviamente eu vim no lugar errado.

– Pois pode ir embora, então.

– Como você é mal-educado – ela revirou os olhos, mas soou ligeiramente irônica, uma vez que ela mesma não podia falar muito de "educação".

– Cai fora daqui, _megane-kun. _– Ele desdenhou, fazendo referência aos óculos de armação preta e oval do rosto dela.

– O QUÊ?

– Opa, opa... – Renji deu a volta em Grimmjow e parou entre os dois, embora os olhos de ambos estivessem tão fixados um no outro e fulminados de ódio que ele foi praticamente ignorado. – Sem brigas... Se você quiser voltar mais tarde, será muito bem vinda. Mas agora, é melhor ir, antes que a culpa caia em cima de mim. – Ele levou uma das mãos à cintura da loira, direcionando-a para a saída. – Até!

Mariko parou segurando o batente antes de sair e fez uma expressão de desdém para Grimmjow; ela fechou a porta com força em seguida, fazendo Renji reagir exageradamente. – Que brava. – Comentou o ruivo na direção do amigo, que revirou os olhos e voltou na direção das meninas que estavam com ele. Uma delas passou a mão pelo antebraço do rapaz, seguindo-o novamente na direção dos pufes. Renji apenas seguiu seu caminho.

– Eu já estou indo embora, então, vim dar tchau, Uryuu. – Mitsuka deu um sorriso na direção do amigo, que virou o rosto a fim de olhar para ela. Como eram da mesma classe, já haviam conversado mais cedo, porém a garota estava prestes a voltar para sua casa e portanto, nada mais natural vir despedir-se.

– Ah, Mitsu-chan. Vá com cuidado... – Alertou o garoto, ajeitando os óculos no rosto e acenando calmamente para ela em seguida. – Amanhã conversaremos melhor, sim?

– Certo. – Ela baixou-se um tanto e deu um beijo no rosto de Ishida, que corou suavemente nas bochechas e fez, francamente, o rosto de um dos rapazes que o acompanhava corar com uma certa raiva. Uryuu sorriu sem-graça para ela e a observou caminhar na direção da porta, virando a atenção para os clientes somente quando ela saiu dali.

Perto dali, Miwa ria alto com sua conversa com Shuuhei e os outros que o cercavam, embora o papo partisse direto do anfitrião; ele era, obviamente, o centro das atenções. – Olha Shuuhei, eu vou ali falar com o Shirou-chan e depois eu vou embora. – Ela ergueu-se e acenou na direção dele.

– Até mais Miwa-chan, nunca deixe de ser tão linda.

– Ah, quanta bondade. – Ela riu e virou-se, saindo de perto dele e dos clientes que o cercavam, seguindo na direção de Hitsugaya. No meio tempo, duas pessoas a mais haviam chegado e estavam junto do garoto, que girava insistentemente um molho de chaves na mão. – Shirou-chaan!

– Miwa! – Ele exclamou de uma forma estranha, como se estivesse surpreso por vê-la ali. A garota deu um sorriso gentil na direção dele e passou a mão pelos cabelos branquinhos do rapaz, como se faz com uma criança boazinha. – Pare com isso, que droga – Toushirou afastou-se e ajeitou os fios desarrumados, trazendo uma risada aos lábios da menina.

– Eu vim só pra me despedir, e pra informar que vou comparecer a essa festa, hein. E você vai ser meu par.

– EU?! – Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente, mostrando-se indignado.

– É claro, quem mais? Minha roupa vai combinar com a ocasião.

– Hunf – bufou o menor, virando as costas para Miwa. A garota, porém, não se acanhou e novamente bagunçou os cabelos dele, mas dessa vez, deu conta de sair fora antes de levar xingo.

– Aya-chan, seu tempo com o Harashime-kun acabou!

– EEH? – Ayaka olhou indignada.

– É mentira, ele só quer te atormentar, por favor, ignore...

– Hum, você tá com ciuminho, toosama? – Perguntou a cliente com um sorriso engraçado no rosto, fazendo Ichigo erguer o rosto, meio orgulhoso.

– Não, só estou protegendo meu _irmãozinho._ – Sim, porque ela não podia ser _imouto_ na frente dos demais. E era bom que o príncipe passasse a pensar três vezes antes de falar alguma coisa, porque quase escorregou dessa vez.


	4. Não anfitriões, por uma noite

aloalovoses! \o/

estou eu aqui com mais um capítulo da nossa amada fic; ele ficou BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEM~ grande, mas muito divertido, ao menos na minha opinião... espero que todos curtam! :D

Bleach não me pertence, mas a Riiko sim. E os demais personagens aos seus respectivos autores :3

* * *

– Essa foi uma ótima escolha, Byakuya. – Ichigo ajeitou a camisa no corpo. Claro que foi uma ótima escolha – o lugar onde os anfitriões estavam era um amplo e belo clube para jovens que pertencia à família Kuchiki, que por sinal, possui um extremo bom gosto. Byakuya ergueu o queixo de forma orgulhosa. – Vai ser perfeito! – Completou em seguida, parando perto do bar e apoiando-se graciosamente ali.

– Não vamos ter bebida alcoólica, certo? – Ishida semicerrou de leve os olhos na direção do príncipe, parecendo suspeitar das intenções dele.

– E por que não? – Renji cruzou os braços na direção de Uryuu, que lançou a ele um olhar de reprovação. – Somos quase de maior!

– É, daqui uns quatro anos seremos maiores de idade. – Hitsugaya deu um empurrão no ruivo, que olhou para o amigo com uma expressão divertida.

– Claro, mas pra acreditarem em você ainda vai levar uns dez.

– RENJI! – Exclamou o menor, erguendo as mãos como se quisesse socar o Abarai, mas obviamente seria inútil. Desistiu por fim, virando a cara e cruzando os braços. Ok, na próxima meia hora, ele não vai falar nada, a não ser que seja estritamente necessário.

– Chega, nossos convidados logo vão chegar, então temos que estar apresentáveis. – Ichigo aproximou-se de Grimmjow, erguendo a mão para arrumar a camisa do rapaz, que estava aberta até quase metade dos botões, fora a gravata passando pelo pescoço e pendurada nos ombros. – Você não poderia se vestir decentemente? Quer dizer, até o uniforme você deixa desgrenhado.

– Não enche, toosama. – Grimmjow afastou-se do rapaz, ajeitando a camisa preta no corpo. – Você sabe que eu odeio gravatas.

– Então tire a gravata – Ulquiorra parou ao lado do maior, puxando a peça dos ombros dele. Grimmjow virou-se para olhá-lo e revirou os olhos, dando de ombros. Geralmente ele nem usava a gravata do uniforme da escola, quem dirá numa festa.

– Eu acho que assim fica bom. – Harashime surgiu aleatoriamente entre Ichigo e o maior, ficando de frente para o dono dos cabelos azuis. – Fica mais despojado, né, Grimmjow-san?

– Viu, toosama, a Hime-chan concorda comigo. – Ele deu de dedo na direção de Ichigo, que fez uma expressão melancólica na direção da garota.

– Fique longe dela. – Ele puxou Harashime em sua direção, abraçando-a cuidadosamente pelos ombros. A garota fechou os olhos e torceu os lábios, parecendo ligeiramente desconfortável, mas inconscientemente corou com a atitude bizarra de Ichigo. Ultimamente ela vinha tendo esse tipo de sensação, coisa que não era muito agradável para ela.

– Me deixa, Ichigo! – A menina moveu-se para se livrar dos braços do príncipe, e assim que conseguiu, ajeitou os cabelos negros. Harashime era a única que não chamava o rapaz por _toosama_ simplesmente porque não queria, e ponto final. Seu pai era seu pai, e Ichigo definitivamente _não_ era seu pai, muito menos seu irmão, como ele insistia em referir-se. – Nós vamos ter que ser anfitriões hoje, também?

– Não, Hime-chan. – Hisagi aproximou-se da menina, a mão tocando-a suavemente nos ombros. – Hoje vamos apenas nos divertir, mas você sabe que vamos acabar tendo que agir como anfitriões, eventualmente, certo? – A mesma mão de Shuuhei desceu pelo corpo de Harashime e passou pela cintura da garota, trazendo-a mais para perto numa posição semelhante à como se dançassem tango. – Então fique preparada...

– SHUUHEI! – Gritou o príncipe, fazendo as mãos de Hisagi soltarem-se imediatamente de Tatsu, que quase capotou no chão.

– Desculpe, toosama.

Pouco depois disso, chegavam então alguns convidados. A regra era as meninas estarem de vestido, e os rapazes, de terno. Independente de como fosse, bastava seguir isso. Algumas vestiam vestidos curtos, com meias coloridas e botas altas; alguns garotos tinham ternos de cores variadas, o que dava até que um clima interessante no local.

– Uryuu! – Mitsuka aproximou-se rapidamente do rapaz, movendo suavemente o vestido preto, cuja barra forrada de rendas dava um ar cheinho à parte de baixo. Ele descia em gola canoa nos braços, deixando os ombros nus. Uma bota de plataforma quebrava a doçura do vestido e os cabelos cor-de-rosa davam cor ao seu visual. Ishida sorriu. – Você fica lindo de terno.

– Você está ótima também, Mitsu-chan. – Ele fez uma mensura suave com a cabeça e ergueu-se em seguida. – Como não somos anfitriões essa noite, não quer passar o tempo comigo?

– Claro – ela deu risada, ajeitando a saia do vestido. – O Hisagi-kun certamente vai estar muito ocupado essa noite.

– Hum... – Ishida arrumou desajeitadamente os óculos no rosto, pigarreando alto. Sabe, às vezes, Mitsuka podia pensar menos na perversão de Hisagi e um pouco mais em quem estava na cara dela. – Eu não sei dançar, então vou ficar te devendo, caso seja isso que queira.

– Ah, impossível, todo mundo sabe dançar! – Ela pegou na mão de Uryuu e o trouxe consigo; como o local era dividido, a parte onde as pessoas dançavam ficava bem no meio e era amplo, com luzes coloridas. – Você também deve saber.

– Opa! – Miwa exclamou, perto dali, após sentir o corpo bater em alguma outra pessoa. Quando ergueu a cabeça e seguiu a linha do peito, deu de cara com Grimmjow e os olhos da menina arregalaram-se não muito discretamente. – EEHH— Desculpe, Grimmjow-san.

– Isso tem acontecido o tempo todo comigo, então, tanto faz. – Ele desdenhou com a mão suavemente, fazendo Miwa dar de ombros e sair fora dali rapidinho. Ui, aqueles olhos não eram muito amigáveis. Bem, assim que andou uns passos adiante, a garota parou para olhar num reflexo de vidro o seu vestido azul-marinho, rodado e delicado, de frente única. Ela estava adorável, realmente – e combinava perfeitamente com seu tom de pele. Sem falar nos cabelos negros presos num rabo-de-cavalo e adornados com três estrelinhas de cada lado, e na sandália da mesma cor do vestido, que a deixava mais alta do que já era. E consequentemente... Ainda maior que Toushirou.

Aproximando-se de Hitsugaya, que conversava com um rapaz, a garota passou os braços por baixo dos dele e o puxou para cima, tirando os pés do baixinho do chão. Aliás, os mesmos pés se ergueram como reação e o resultado foi ele quase chutar a cara da pessoa que o acompanhava. – MIWA, ME SOLTA!

– Ahh Shirou-chan, não quero! – Ela encolheu os ombros e deu um beijo na bochecha dele. Toushirou torceu de leve o rosto e esperneou, até que Miwa cansou e o deixou no chão. Assim que voltou à estabilidade, o baixinho virou-se rapidamente para ela e apontou o dedo.

– Que droga Miwa, por que você faz isso?

– Porque você é tão pequeno, é como pegar uma criança e eu adoro crianças.

– _Eu não sou uma criança!_ – A voz do garoto saiu áspera. – Eu imaginei que você ia vir, mas por que não ficou com o Shuuhei? – Ele ajeitou a camisa azul clara no corpo, recompondo-se de sua momentânea retirada forçada de dignidade; ao menos era assim que o rapaz pensava, quando Miwa o tirava do chão daquele jeito.

– Mas eu não disse no começo da semana que meu par seria você? – Miwa baixou a mão e pegou na dele, enganchando os braços de uma forma delicada. Hitsugaya a olhou com a expressão confusa, mas não reclamou; na verdade, ele achou um pouco bonitinho. Suas bochechas esquentaram de leve e ele encolheu os ombros.

– Disse, mas não achei que estava falando sério...

– E desde quando eu fico mentindo sobre essas coisas? Mas então, gostou da minha roupa?! – Ela pegou na barra do vestido com a mão livre, movendo-a graciosamente.

– Hum... Ficou bonita. – Toushirou moveu de leve a cabeça para olhar melhor e baixou os olhos até alcançar a sandália da garota. Sim, ela estava adorável. Quando Miwa pensava que Hitsugaya gostava de meninas assim, ela tinha razão, mas ele não costumava dizer nada; nem era de seu feitio, de qualquer forma. Ademais, ele não sabia exatamente como lidar com essas coisas, portanto, melhor manter suas opiniões apenas para si.

E ela também nunca perguntou, mesmo.

– Boa noite, Ren-ren – a voz de Virgil fez-se ouvir próximo ao ouvido de Renji, que deu um salto com o susto.

– Puta, mas que saco, não faça isso de novo. – O ruivo passou a mão pelos cabelos, revirando os olhos. – E pare de me chamar assim, já falei que odeio essa droga de apelidinho idiota.

– O que faz você pensar que eu te chamaria assim se você gostasse dele? – O rapaz sorriu com uma aparência levemente irônica e quando Renji ia retrucar, um par de braços seguraram a cintura de Virgil, apertando-o com força por trás. Era Shuuhei – e quem mais podia ser? – Hisagi!

– Você está _lindo_ – a voz do rapaz chegou suavemente aos ouvidos de Virgil, que encolheu os ombros com o arrepio que lhe subiu pela espinha. – Adorei as suas roupas, mas eu ia preferir que você as tirasse.

– Quem sabe em particular. – Retrucou o menor, procurando desvencilhar-se dos braços de Shuuhei, embora essa não fosse exatamente sua vontade.

– Eu gosto de exibicionismo.

– Eu não, seu pervertido. – Virgil fez um gesto com as mãos, mostrando que o que importava era a _sua_ opinião, e não a de Hisagi. O maior deu uma risada divertida, fazendo com que o rapaz sorrisse sem nem perceber. – Mas de qualquer forma, você está bonito também...

– Eu sei, eu sei. – Hisagi passou a mão pela camisa, ajeitando-a elegantemente no corpo. Renji semicerrou os olhos castanhos na direção do amigo.

– Acho que eu vou vomitar. – Ele fez-se ouvir na conversa dos outros, pegando seu coquetel de frutas para sair fora logo dali, porque sinceramente, ia acabar vomitando se não o fizesse, mesmo. Ok, nem tanto, mas estava ficando bem deslocado na conversa e também, não estava afim de ficar ouvindo o papo. Chegando perto da porta, Toshihiro entrava por ali. – Você veio! Uau, por um instante eu pensei que você não ia aceitar o convite.

– Ah, eu resolvi vir. Não podia ser tão ruim assim. – Ele sorriu na direção de Renji. Seu corpo estava coberto pelo terno, camisa e gravata, tudo perfeitamente ajustado para ficarem no lugar. – Como não ia ver só o seu clubinho...

– Você devia passar um dia no clube, ia mudar sua ideia a respeito disso.

– Duvido muito. – Ele sorriu e observou os cabelos soltos e vermelhos do Abarai, que imediatamente faziam seu rosto ficar quase a mesma cor, quando estavam dispersos daquela forma. Como Renji geralmente os mantinha presos, Toshi só via os fios assim em ocasiões como aquelas. Droga. Ele pigarreou e olhou a taça na mão do amigo. – O que é isso?

– Ah, um coquetel de frutas estranho que tá sendo servido no bar. Quer? – Renji bebeu um gole antes de estender a taça na direção de Okuno, que olhou de forma suspeita para o drink.

– Tem álcool?

– Não, a kaachan não deixa. – Brincou o ruivo com uma voz divertida e Toshi deu risada, aceitando, por fim, dar um gole na bebida. – E nem poderia, mesmo. A família Kuchiki ia arranjar um grande problema se tivesse álcool nessa festa...

– Sim, eu entendo. É melhor assim, ainda mais com seus amigos descontrolados.

– Assim você me ofende, Hiro-chan. Eu faço parte do clube, também.

– Porque quer! – Okuno fez um gesto desdenhoso com a mão e devolveu a taça ao amigo. – Mas eu me referia, por exemplo, a ele – o rapaz indicou Hisagi, que ainda na companhia de Virgil, passava a mão pela cintura do garoto e o trazia com força em sua direção. – Vê se isso é coisa pra se fazer em público.

– Hum... – Renji coçou o alto da cabeça, observando então Virgil fazer alguma coisa que causou dor em Shuuhei, uma vez que ele afastou-se imediatamente e torceu o rosto de forma dolorida, mesmo. Na verdade, o Abarai não tinha muito o que dizer sobre isso, mas sabia que Toshi não gostava do clube, e pior, que garotos participassem dele. Esse era um bom motivo para Renji_ jamais_ falar sobre o que pensava, eventualmente, a respeito de Okuno.

Imagina como seria a reação do garoto, né. Melhor deixar assim.

A porta do clube abriu-se mais uma vez, e Toshihiro abriu espaço para que quem quer que estivesse vindo lá pudesse passar. Eram Mariko e Vanilla.

– Não sei como você conseguiu me convencer, Riiko-san.

Elas haviam se conhecido durante uma aula de matemática, onde tiveram que fazer dupla para entregar uma equação absurdamente difícil. Sinceramente, Riiko também não queria vir, o que fez a loira olhar torto para a nova amiga. Seu corpo estava coberto com um vestido tubinho sem mangas, num tom de ameixa escuro. Havia uma bota de salto em seus pés que quebrava totalmente a delicadeza do vestido, e no final, combinava muito mais com a loira do que o vestido em si.

– Você que disse que prometeu ao tal de Ulquiorra estar aqui.

– Isso porque eu odeio essas coisas... – Resmungou a morena. Com os estilos bem diferentes, Nilla estava com um vestido preto e levemente cheio, chegando perto dos joelhos e um coturno preto, cujas laterais eram adornadas com suas inseparáveis caveiras. O vestido era fechado em cima, e um corpete de couro reluzente delineava suas curvas com perfeição. – Tudo bem, tudo bem... Vamos fazer um sacrifício pelo bem geral da nação.

– Vai entender. – Mariko deu de ombros, virando o rosto para olhar em volta e novamente seus olhos pararam nos de Toshihiro. Oh cara, aquele menino era tão bonito. E ele sustentou o olhar nela até que Riiko resolveu virar-se porque tinha que prestar atenção em onde estava indo.

– Ela é nova, não é? – Okuno olhou para Renji. – Aquela com a Nilla-san.

– Sim, e já andou arranjando confusão com o Grimmj— ah não!

O ruivo começou a andar rápido quando viu que Grimmjow havia parado Mariko no meio do caminho. Vanilla havia se acuado levemente na presença do maior.

– Não sabia que você ia vir, sabe.

– Bom, eu não achei que fosse necessário te contar.

– Err, Riiko-san, eu vou procurar o Ulquiorra, sim...?

– Por favor, Nilla-san, eu vou com você.

– Não. – Grimmjow a pegou pelo braço e Vanilla seguiu seu caminho, deixando a loira para trás. Mas que droga! Mariko puxou a mão com violência para livrar-se do rapaz, e nesse exato momento, Renji e Toshihiro chegaram perto dos dois.

– Algum problema?! – Okuno perguntou com a voz calma, e Riiko virou-se para olhá-lo; os orbes verdes faiscavam por baixo dos óculos.

– Nada, esse troglodita aí que acha que eu tenho que obedecê-lo, isso sem nem saber quem ele é.

– Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.

– Belo nome – a loira riu e Grimmjow trincou os dentes.

– Vamos parar, crianças! – Renji fez um gesto amplo com as mãos, postando-se na frente de Toshihiro, só para caso o mais alto resolvesse surtar. – Se vocês se odeiam tanto deve ter algum problema, que tal tentar conversar? – O ruivo moveu os braços suavemente, tocando nos ombros de ambos. – Vamos, vamos, puxar papo é uma boa. Como é seu nome, querida dama? – Enquanto o rapaz falava, Okuno passou por ele e parou ao lado da loira.

– Shirogane Mariko.

– Eu sou o Abarai Renji, e esse é meu amigo, Okuno Toshihiro. Agora que você já sabe quem nós somos e quem o Grimmjow é, quem sabe vocês podem ficar um segundo perto do outro e caso precise de mim, pode gritar pelo meu nome.

– Você fala como se eu fosse um estuprador. – Grimmjow resmungou na direção do ruivo, que riu alto.

– Bem...

– Muito engraçado.

– Agora fiquem por aqui, sim? – Renji pegou Toshi pelo pulso e afastou-se dos outros dois rapidamente. – Se tiver problema, não é o meu, entende agora?

– Hum... Esperto. – Toshi deu uma risada e acompanhou o amigo pelo local.

Perto dali, Byakuya estava parado diante de Ayaka, que usava um vestido verde soltinho, com meias 5/8 pretas e um sapato da mesma cor nos pés. O rosto do rapaz parecia ligeiramente entediado, mas a garota estava bem contente por estar ali. Sabe como é, essas festas do Host Club sempre são as mais divertidas. – Você não sabe dançar, Kuchiki-san?

– Claro que eu sei. Eu fiz aulas de dança de salão e—

– Ah, mas você não dança "dança de salão" numa festa assim, né?! – Ela deu risada e Byakuya ergueu suavemente a sobrancelha direita. – Eu quero dizer, dançar assim, solto, sabe? – A garota mexeu os braços e os quadris, mostrando_ como é que se fazia_ e olha, ela até que levava jeito.

– Não, eu não faço isso.

– Hum... Então não quer dançar do seu jeito, não? – Ayaka abriu os braços na direção dele, como que dizendo que estava livre para dançar com o rapaz caso ele quisesse. O Kuchiki semicerrou de leve os olhos, suspirando; ele detestava quando lhe feriam o orgulho e Ayaka parecia debochar dele, embora realmente não fosse sua intenção.

De qualquer forma, ninguém sequer toca no orgulho de Byakuya. Sendo assim, o moreno virou-se repentinamente e começou a andar para o outro lado do lugar, deixando a garota meio confusa. – Ei, vai aonde? – Ela o chamou com o tom de voz alto, seguindo-o pelo clube até que ele parou, tão de repente quanto começou sua caminhada e virou-se para ela. – O quê—

Os braços de Byakuya a puxaram com força pela cintura, trazendo a menina em sua direção. Os olhos do rapaz estavam cerrados, mas ele parecia saber perfeitamente o que fazia. – Kuchiki-san?! – Ayaka baixou de leve o rosto para procurar entender melhor e quando Byakuya girou o corpo dela como se fosse uma boneca de pano, sua cabeça finalmente compreendeu a intenção dele. – Ahh! Então eu quero dançar, obrigada por convidar. – Brincou a garota com uma risada, causando em Byakuya apenas o abrir de seus olhos escuros.

Depois de alguns instantes nessa mesma movimentação, Ayaka afastou-se bruscamente do maior e parou na frente dele. – Então, Kuchiki-san, agora deixa eu te mostrar como é que se dança... – A garota virou-se um tanto para o lado e mexeu os braços e os ombros, ao passo que os longos cabelos movimentaram-se suavemente, acompanhando-a. Byakuya a olhou com sua típica expressão impassível, porém, a um dado momento, seus olhos semicerraram e ele imitou o gesto dela com os braços, embora obviamente três vezes mais travado. – AH! ADOREI! – Exclamou a garota com um largo sorriso no rosto, mas o Kuchiki apenas parou de se movimentar.

Claro que a menina entendeu perfeitamente que Byakuya havia se sentido desafiado e bem, ela sabia da competitividade daquele garoto. Assim como a dela; os dois tinham isso em comum. Ayaka ergueu de leve os braços e mexeu os quadris, seguindo o ritmo da música e o Kuchiki tombou a cabeça um tanto para o lado, analisando. Ele repetiu com uma movimentação suave e Aya bateu palmas fervorosamente, fazendo Byakuya pôr-se em perfeita postura.

Ela nem acreditava que aquilo estava acontecendo, muito menos metade das pessoas que olhavam embasbacadas, inclusive Ishida e Mitsuka, que estavam dançando ali perto.

Ayaka persistiu e dessa vez, mexeu tanto o quadril quanto os braços. Seu corpo mexia perfeitamente e Byakuya respirou fundo porque sinceramente, ela era uma garota, e, portanto seus movimentos estavam ficando muito femininos. Mas eles estavam _competindo_. E competição... Mas droga, ele não ia dançar que nem uma menininha. Eles se encararam por um instante até que o Kuchiki ergueu os braços em infeliz desistência. – Waaa! Mas você tem potencial, Kuchiki-san!

– Obrigado. – A mão do moreno tocou a gravata a fim de ajeitá-la no pescoço (como se realmente fosse necessário). – Vamos sair daqui, sim, Nakajima-san...?

– Aya-chan, Aya-chan! – Ela insistiu com a voz aparentemente cansada de tanto dizer para ele chamá-la assim. Parecia inútil, mas Ayaka sempre foi persistente e não seria agora que ia desistir. Oras, havia até mesmo feito Byakuya mexer os QUADRIS! Ela era capaz de tudo, então! E a partir de hoje, tinha certeza disso.

– Eu não creio que vi isso. – Mitsuka ria gostosamente e Uryuu passou os dedos pela testa, parecendo indignado com a cena. – Mas foi engraçado, o Byakuya-sama até que se mexe bonito.

– Me senti vendo um espantalho dançar... Que ele não escute isso. – Ishida deu uma risada baixinha e Mitsu voltou a dançar, com um sorriso nos lábios; na verdade, Uryuu não podia falar muita coisa, uma vez que também não era lá um _pé-de-valsa_, mas enfim... Ele até que se virava bem. Provavelmente seu jeito mais introvertido o dava um ar bonitinho quando dançava, mesmo que desajeitado, e então tudo ficava bem. E obviamente Mitsuka o achava adorável assim.

– Ele é um pouco travado, mas dá pra moldar, vai? Sejamos gentis...

– Deixemos isso para a Aya-chan. – Ele sorriu e Mitsuka subitamente ofereceu a mão para ele. Pois é, _ela_ ofereceu a mão para Ishida, que olhou confuso.

– Dança comigo direito, oras!

O rosto do garoto corou ligeiramente, mas ele aceitou mesmo assim e aproximou-se da garota, pondo-se a dançar com ela calmamente, acompanhando o ritmo embalado da música.

Mais para o lado do bar, Ulquiorra estava parado com uma expressão calma e uma taça de coquetel nas mãos. Nilla o avistou finalmente, tomando seu rumo na direção do garoto e pensando se fora uma boa ideia deixar Mariko para trás, mas ela preferia manter distância de Grimmjow. De qualquer forma, a morena parou ao lado de Schiffer e deu um sorriso torto para ele, que não retribuiu, mas acenou suavemente com a cabeça. – Então, aceitou meu convite.

– É... Eu não gosto muito de lugares assim...

– Nem eu, por isso imaginei que seria interessante que você estivesse por aqui.

– Ah. – A garota assentiu de leve, tentando entender o que ele havia querido dizer; se ele estava sendo simplesmente irônico, se queria dizer que só a chamou para não ficar sozinho ou se realmente estava sendo franco a respeito de querer sua companhia. Nilla suspeitou que fosse melhor manter a terceira opção como escolha e sentou no banquinho ao lado dele; Ulquiorra estava de pé. – Por que você veio?

– O toosama me obrigou. – Ele suspirou, sabendo que a menina entenderia sua referência a Ichigo, e não a seu pai realmente. O moreno virou o rosto um tanto para observar Nilla, que parecia um tanto inquieta enquanto olhava para a movimentação das pessoas. – Quer ir lá fora?

– Hum?

– Tem uma sacada ali aonde ninguém vai.

– Oh – ela assentiu e levantou do banquinho. – Vamos lá, por favor.

Ulquiorra passou na frente e Vanilla o seguiu, mexendo nos dedos para liberar a tensão. Sempre ficava um pouco nervosa perto dele, e às vezes se perguntava por que não tinha medo dele e seu olhar melancólico e cruel, mas tinha de Grimmjow. Devia ser por causa da intensidade; Schiffer não parecia o tipo de pessoa que a atacaria repentinamente, já o outro... Sem comentários.

Chegando lá, a garota apoiou-se no para-peito da sacada, encostando as costas ali. Ulquiorra postou-se diante dela, com os braços cruzados e as costas para a festa. Ele sinceramente não ficava confortável ali, mas só por sua presença, já era o bastante.

Nilla o olhou calmamente e seus olhos analisaram a feição do rapaz, que fechou os olhos por um tempo como se pensasse em alguma coisa. O rosto dele era tão bonito – branquinho e suave. Ela queria tanto saber o que ele estava pensando... Nesses momentos seria ótimo poder ler mentes. Que pensamento mais cretino!

Ele reabriu os olhos e pousou-os nos da morena; suas íris eram tão verdes e intensas que passavam vida a qualquer criatura, embora sua expressão fosse melancólica. Por isso Nilla tinha tanta vontade de saber o que passava na cabeça dele. Era tão... Contraditório.

Dentro da festa, Ichigo estava com Harashime; ele conversava animadamente a respeito da festa e a dado momento, ele parou para observá-la. – Sabe, eu queria tanto ver você num vestido!

– Que pena. – Retrucou a menina. Ela não estava gostando muito daquele lugar; era tão grande e cheio de frescuras... Bem coisa do Byakuya, mesmo, tinha que ser. Nunca se sentiu à vontade em meio a essas coisas, e desde o ano passado, quando entrou para o clube, Tatsu ficava desconfortável nessas festas. Passar a tarde no clube nem era o problema, mas ir a outros lugares... Isso sim. – Eu devia ter ficado em casa estudando.

– Estudando o quê? Nem estamos pra _chegar_ nas provas.

– Mas é bom revisar ao invés de ficar se matando na véspera da avaliação.

– Pare de ser tão obcecada, imouto... – Ele falou num tom mais baixo, assim ninguém o ouviria referindo-se a ela assim. Harashime passou a olhar para ele, procurando entender o que diabos ele quis dizer com aquilo. – Você é uma excelente aluna – Ichigo foi falando ao passo que pegava uma das mãos da garota, trazendo-a em sua direção. – E não precisa se preocupar com bobagens. – Completou então, para em seguida dar um beijo na costa da mão da garota.

Ali perto, algumas das garotas acharam _linda_ a cena YAOI e adorável que acabavam de ver, mas algumas pareceram descontentes, uma vez que Ichigo tinha que estar com Ishida, não com "Harashime-kun". Ao ver a reação das meninas, Tatsu puxou a mão rapidamente para longe de Ichigo, que se ajeitou segundos depois. – Pare com isso, Ichigo.

– Não quer dançar comigo? – Ele afastou-se um tanto a fim de se curvar na direção da garota, estendendo-lhe a mão, com uma educação impecável. Harashime olhou com os olhos semicerrados na direção dele.

– Melhor não. Muita gente não vai gostar disso, por que você não chama o Uryuu-san?

– Ele já está ocupado com a Mitsu-chan. Vamos lá, vamos, por favor? – Ichigo tombou a cabeça para o lado, fazendo uma expressão adorável. Tatsu fechou os olhos e bufou, uma vez que realmente sentiu-se tentada a dançar com ele depois de ver aquele par de olhos amendoados a encarando com tanto carinho.

– Certo, certo, mas não encoste em mim!

– Prometo. – O príncipe ergueu uma das mãos ao lado do corpo, fazendo uma espécie de juramento estranho; Harashime imaginou que ele deve ter visto isso na televisão ou coisa assim, era típico dele. Eles seguiram até a pista de dança e pararam ali, próximos de Grimmjow e Riiko, que por mais que estivessem no lugar, não estavam dançando.

Obviamente não.

– Por que você não deixa de ser teimosa e passa um dia no Host Club?

– Eu odeio isso! Perto da minha casa tinha um Host Club de verdade, sabe? Com gente vendendo o corpo. Vender-se em troca de sexo é prostituição, mas é um trabalho honesto, porque quem procura isso, sabe que não tem nada em troca. Mas quem vende amor...! Não merece nem um pingo da minha consideração.

– Aparentemente, ninguém merece essa tal consideração.

– Vocês são uns falsos, enganando tanta gente assim. Aposto que metade dos clientes são apaixonados por vocês. – Ela fez uma expressão desdenhosa. – A não ser que vocês vendam os corpos também.

– Claro que não, sua besta. – Grimmjow revirou os olhos. – Só o Shuuhei que fica se jogando pra cima dos clientes, mas ele é uma exceção. Mas ele não vende coisa nenhuma.

– Pior pra vocês. – Riiko cruzou os braços abaixo dos seios, fazendo os olhos do rapaz descerem pelo braço até chegar ali na região. Pelo menos ela não reparou. – Agora me deixa em paz, já que já sabe porque eu não gosto de vocês.

– Ahh, megane-kun – ele ironizou um tanto, ao mesmo tempo em que a voz soou sedutora. Mas que idiota! Quando Mariko estava virando para sair, uma vez que aquele _apelido_ era simplesmente de rachar, Grimmjow a puxou pela cintura e trouxe o corpo da loira em sua direção. – Não vá embora tão rápido.

– Me solta seu creti—

Pena que ela nunca pôde concluir o óbvio xingamento, uma vez que Grimmjow a beijou fervorosamente, e de forma tão súbita que Mariko sequer teve tempo de raciocinar. Um coro de vozes indignadas se fez ouvir e os grandes olhos verdes da garota se arregalaram, e ela conseguia ver perfeitamente os orbes azuis do rapaz, que se mantinham tão abertos quanto os dela.

Riiko debateu-se, procurando se soltar, mas obviamente era impossível fugir daqueles braços. Quando seu corpo desistiu, foi o momento em que Grimmjow cerrou os olhos. Porém... Tudo o que é "bom" dura pouco, então...

– Grimmjow! – A voz de Ichigo fez-se ouvir, e sua mão tocou o ombro do rapaz. – Larga a garota!

Quando o maior obedeceu, Riiko reabriu os olhos e esfregou a boca loucamente com a mão. – Seu nojento, filho da pu—

– Ei, vamos parar, eu não quero briga aqui. – O _príncipe_ tornou-se carrasco imediatamente, uma vez que sua voz adquiriu um tom autoritário e aborrecido. – Grimmjow, peça desculpas a ela.

– Eu não lamento nada.

– Argh, seu idiota! Vê se me deixa em paz! – Uma das mãos da loira alcançou o centro do peito do maior, dando um empurrão forte que embora fosse bem forte, foi suficiente apenas para ele dar um ou dois passos atrás. Mariko saiu dali feito um furacão, tendo milhões de olhos sobre si, uma vez que Grimmjow absolutamente não tinha esse costume; sem falar nos clientes terrivelmente ciumentos.

– Você ficou louco? – Ichigo parou na frente do maior e sua mão ergueu-se; ele parecia confuso. – Beijando uma cliente a força assim, nem o Hisagi faria isso e...

– Ela não é cliente, toosama. – Grimmjow ergueu a sobrancelha na direção do rapaz, que franziu as próprias.

– Então você...

– Não importa. – Ele fez um gesto de "adeus" com as mãos e deu as costas a Ichigo, rumando para um outro lado qualquer. Harashime parou ao lado do príncipe, sendo logo acompanhada por Uryuu e Mitsuka, que estava claramente indignada.

– O que diabos aconteceu aqui?

– Não sei, mas eu sinto cheiro de problemas... – Harashime respondeu a Ishida, e observou enquanto Grimmjow desaparecia entre as pessoas, tendo plena certeza que aquilo ia resultar em confusão; ainda mais com o temperamento do anfitrião. Tatsu simplesmente tinha faro pra problema, de vez em quando, além de obviamente ser um ímã deles. Quer dizer, olha onde ela foi parar!

Renji e Okuno estavam observando a cena de longe e francamente, Toshihiro ficou um pouco incomodado, mas nada grave; ele havia se atraído fortemente por Mariko desde que ela pôs os pés dentro da escola, mas não tinha sentimentos. Já Renji estava obviamente confuso, uma vez que até dois segundos antes, Grimmjow a odiava furiosamente. – Tem certas coisas que eu não consigo entender, Renji...

– Tipo aquilo, Hiro-chan? – O ruivo indicou Miwa e Hitsugaya, que estavam dançando – sim, _dançando _– juntos.

Mas Miwa segurava Hitsugaya pelas mãos; ele estava descalço, e os pés do garoto estavam sobre os da morena. Parecia algo como uma mãe dançando com seu filhinho ou coisa assim, mas apesar da cara amarrada, Toushirou fazia o diabo para acompanhá-la com perfeição. – Nem creio que estou fazendo isso.

– Tudo bem, desde que seus clientes não arranquem meu couro depois. – Ela deu risada e puxou o menor um pouco para cima, a fim de fazê-lo descer. Hitsugaya ficou na ponta dos pés e foi até seus sapatos; ele os colocou nos pés e Miwa sentou no banquinho do bar, observando-o. – Sabe Shirou-chan, às vezes eu acho que você tem uma impressão ruim de mim. Eu não sou tão chata assim.

– Eu nunca disse isso, tonta. – Hitsugaya pôs-se em posição normal novamente e ajeitou a camisa no corpo, parecendo levemente constrangido. De repente, uma mão o pegou pelo braço; era uma de suas clientes.

– Eu também quero dançar com você, Shirou-chan!

– Ahh, eu também quero!

O baixinho viu-se cercado em questão de segundos. Miwa deu uma risada e sacudiu a cabeça para a expressão indignada de Toushirou, que a olhou aborrecido. – Você me paga por isso, Miwa! – Ela acenou com um sorriso sapeca no rosto assim que ele foi arrastado pela primeira menina que chegou ali. Na verdade, ela estava feliz por não ter sido morta, mas um pouco incomodada por Hitsugaya ter sido tirado dela.

Ah... Droga, cadê o Shuuhei?

Ela olhou em volta, mas obviamente não encontraria, porque ele estava num canto, longe dos olhos dos demais, prensando Virgil na parede.

– Às vezes eu não entendo você, Hisa-kun. – Ele disse com uma voz suave, fechando os olhos e respirando fundo quando Hisagi aproximou-se de seu ouvido, soltando seu hálito quente ali. – O que você quer comigo?

– O que você acha? – Ele resmungou, rouco, e Virgil semicerrou os olhos, descontente com a resposta. Ele não era muito feliz por ser assediado por Shuuhei quanto podia parecer, uma vez que o idiota fazia isso com, praticamente, _todo mundo_. O que o tornava especial, afinal de contas? Nada! E isso era tão deprimente...

– Você não desiste nem que eu bata em você. – O rapaz falou num tom calmo, mas obviamente pensando em puxar de Hisagi uma resposta tendenciosa. Ele costumava fazer isso, muitas vezes sem perceber. Esperava que Shuuhei dissesse algo que o tornasse especial, ou no mínimo, diferente dos demais.

– Se você gosta de bater, eu não tenho nada contra.

Deus, ele só pensa nisso? Quer dizer, _naquilo?!_

– Então se eu bater agora...

– Não faça isso, você é muito difícil, por Deus. – Hisagi afastou-se um tanto do rapaz e suas mãos apertaram Virgil com força pela cintura. – Não dá pra esquecer um pouco essa coisa de anfitrião e cliente...?

Olha... Essa era uma coisa que ele havia gostado de ouvir.

Virgil deu um sorriso suave e seus braços subiram para alcançar o pescoço de Hisagi. Tudo bem, quem sabe ele podia esquecer um pouco, pelo menos por agora; claro que sua mente iria imediatamente pensar na mesma coisa segundos depois, mas por um único instante, não podia ser pecado.

Ichigo tinha que começar a escrever "Os dez mandamentos do Anfitrião". Quem sabe desse certo.

* * *

waaaaah~

acho que deu pra perceber qual vai ser meu sistema, mais ou menos, de escrita do tempo, né? digamos que cada acontecimento terá uma média de um capítulo... por exemplo, uma festa dura um capítulo. Os personagens cujas tramas do capítulo não tiveram "final" serão explicadas no próximo, assim ninguém fica no vácuo... é difícil falar de todos os personagens, são muitos, e alguns eu ainda estou criando uma trama interessante para o casal, por isso me perdoem se não apareceram muito por enquanto... mas não é preferência da minha parte, eu amei todos *O* estou apenas desenvolvendo tudo direitinho e procurando criar uma ligação entre eles pra ter mais interação, está bem?

qualquer ideia, sintam-se à vontade pra dizer, de verdade mesmo! :) Enfim... vamos às respostas às reviews que eu geralmente não resisto em fazer nessas fics:

**Aiuyme Kaoto: **haai hai 8D vou dar o meu melhor; obrigada, e tipo, espero continuar o trabalho com perfeição assim... não gosto muito de fugir da personalidade da galere D: me diga o que tá achando da Mitsu-chan, sim? XD

**Aiko N.S:** yaay~ Aiko-chan! que bom que você gostou e mais importante, que bom que eu consegui manter a essência da Miwa. Me diga se eu mantive nesse capítulo também, okay? Assim eu sei como continuar! XD sobre as demais cenas eu não li Higurashi mas o Virgil aparentemente é VICIADO nele, forever, e como eu gosto de Elfen Lied, passei meu amor pela série para a Riiko. ^^ Obrigada pela sugestão da roupa, ajudou bastante *O* e aí está o próximo cap (?) espero que tenha gostado ^^

**Nicolle Hitachiin:** aah D: não fale assim, tipo, foi bem difícil selecionar as fichas mas isso não significa que a sua tava ruim, não, okay? mas que bom que você vai acompanhar! muito obrigada sz

**Aoi Koufoku: **waaah~ XD HAOIEUHAOEUAHEOIAUEH que bom que você gostou de como eu transmiti o Virgil! nesse cap teve mais dele, me diga o que achou, sim? ^^v é difícil MUITOS DETALHES porque é MUITO PERSONAGEM, pense nisso, mas eu dou o meu melhor pra passar uma boa visualização das cenas ^^ que bom que gostou, espero que tenha gostado desse também \o/

**nanetys: **AHEOIUAHE pois é, o Ichigo sacaneou legal o Bya-kun D: eu também ficaria me sentindo péssima mas a parte boa do Byakuya é que ele... NEMLIGA pra essas coisas XD hahaha! o Renji acho que sabe que é impossível o Ulqui ser menos assustador, mas não custa tentar... que bom que gostou da ceninha deles o/ Ulqui e Nilla é um casal que eu ainda estou pensando bem no que fazer pra que eles fiquem juntos, se você tiver alguma sugestão, eu agradeço sim? XD assim eu também consigo manter os clientes felizes (L'' hum... acho que tô entrando demais no clima dessa fic --' enfim AHEOIAUHEOAIUEH! obrigada viu! que bom que gostou! :D

**Kira:** AEHAIOUEHAOIUEAHOIEUH uma pena! XD a Ayaka é MUITO fofa e eu tenho que te dizer: essa cena dela com o Byakuya na festa foi a minha cena favorita de todo o capítulo. MEUDEUS. Eu realmente não sei de onde tirei a ideia mas BABEI quando terminei de escrever; achei muito adorável! LOL e guarde seu machado, sim? T_T eu nem o vi mas está começando a me assustar, rs. obrigada gata sz

**Urahara L.:** RSRSRS MARA! que bom que você gostou; e olha, se nem você conseguiria fazer melhor, acho que eu fiz um bom trabalho mesmo XD HOIAUEHAOIEUAHEOIUH obrigada Urahara-chan (?)! espero que tenha gostado desse cap também \o/

**Spacer Hitsugaya k3: **LOL XD que bom que gostou, obrigada :3

**

acho que é só isso galere, obrigada pelas reviews e até o próximo capítulo! ^^


	5. Os kagemas

Yay, mais um cap! Antes de começar a lê-lo, por favor, leia aqui o vocabulário...

**Kagema:** eram prostitutos na era Edo, no Japão. Algo como gueixas, mas homens. Eles também usavam maquiagem e dançavam, enfim.

**Chawan**: tigela de chá especial para a cerimônia.

**Omogashi:** é um docinho pequeno que é oferecido na cerimônia do chá. Se quiserem, podem digitar no google pra terem uma ideia do que é.

**Geta: **são aquelas sandálias japonesas com dois ... er.. pedaços de salto embaixo. Google ajuda também. x_x

É isso! amei esse capítulo; eu ainda estou desenvolvendo alguns casais, então tenham paciência... enfim, espero que gostem *_* se eu esqueci de traduzir alguma coisa, só perguntar okay? ou sei lá, digitar no google -Q

* * *

– NÃO!

– Renji! – Ichigo fez-se ouvir com sua voz autoritária assim que o ruivo manifestou-se em protesto. – Como assim, não?! Você não tem muita escolha, sabia disso?

O rapaz pegou no longo pedaço de tecido que fechava o kimono verde claro com estampa de ramos de flores de maracujá, abrindo-o para se livrar dele. Ichigo segurou em seu pulso e o fez parar, embora Renji resistisse bravamente. – Pare com isso, Renji!

– Não vou usar isso, é muito feminino, e não vou passar nada no rosto, DESISTA!

– Eu concordo com ele, toosama – a voz de Grimmjow soou altamente irritada quando ele saiu de trás do biombo. O kimono estava ligeiramente curto para toda a altura do rapaz, e o tom róseo do tecido da peça, que vinha adornada com desenhos quase imperceptíveis de garças, dava a ele um ar muito... Estranho. Ele nem parecia ele mesmo. – Isso é simplesmente... _Horrível_.

– Mas você está lindo, Grimmjow! – O príncipe aproximou-se do maior e tocou-lhe na gola do kimono, acariciando suavemente o tecido macio. – Essa delicadeza talvez ajude você a se relacionar melhor com suas clientes, e—

– Hunf! Não preciso de nada disso! – Esbravejou o rapaz de repente, fazendo Ichigo curvar as costas. – Me recuso!

Quando o líder suspirou, Byakuya voltou do próprio biombo com o kimono em mãos. – Não usarei isso.

– Por quê?! Achei que você não veria problemas!

– Não. Não sou de recusar essas coisas, mas realmente... Exagerou dessa vez.

– Achei magnífico! – Shuuhei saiu de trás do biombo que dividia com Hitsugaya e passou a mão no cabelo escuro. O belo corpo trabalhado do anfitrião estava coberto por um kimono azul-marinho, cuja barra vinha enfeitada de vários hibiscos coloridos. A peça estava ligeiramente aberta e mal fechada, revelando então o peito escultural daquela pessoa. – Foi uma ideia genial, toosama!

– Não me agradeça, Shuuhei, a ideia foi toda do Ulquiorra.

– QUÊ?! – A voz de Hisagi, Grimmjow, Hitsugaya, Renji e até mesmo a de Byakuya saíram em uníssono diante daquela afirmação.

– Sim, senhores. Ele que teve a ideia de nos vestirmos de kagemas!

– Me interesso muito pela era Edo. – Ulquiorra surgiu do biombo que dividia com Renji. O kimono de Schiffer tinha o exato tom de verde de seus olhos, e infinitas folhas de hera faziam uma estampa uniforme e perfeita. Ele realmente estava divino naquela roupa.

– Era Edo? E por que não podemos ser samurais, já que somos HOMENS? – Renji exclamou com o rosto suavemente corado.

– Os kagemas eram homens. – Afirmou Ulquiorra, olhando para o ruivo como se ele fosse um idiota.

– Eu achei lindos! – Harashime aproximou-se animada dos outros, vestindo um kimono lilás, liso e que lhe caía perfeitamente. Ichigo arregalou os olhos diante daquela visão; ela estava tão... Linda. Fantástica. Babável. – E eu vou adorar fazer a maquiagem de vocês!

– Olha, tudo bem que os kagemas eram homens, mas eles eram o quê, bichas?!

– Não seja tão estúpido, Grimmjow! – Shuuhei desferiu um tapa no braço do maior, que avançou em sua direção. – Oe!

– Olha a violência! – Ichigo postou-se no meio dos dois, parando de frente para Grimmjow. – Eles não eram nada disso, só trabalhavam assim! Eram os costumes da época, pare de ser tão preconceituoso!

O rapaz bufou e saiu de perto dos demais, obviamente a fim de tirar aquela droga de kimono. Merda – justo depois de **mais de uma semana** em que passou tentando convencer a teimosa da Mariko a passar um dia dentro do Host Club com ele. Depois de quase apanhar umas três vezes por causa da irritação dela pelo beijo roubado. Ele conseguiu, e o Ichigo queria que ele se vestisse de kagema? MAS NÃO MESMO!

– Mudando de assunto... – Ichigo suspirou. – Onde está o Uryuu?

– Parece que ficou na biblioteca depois que a aula acabou. – Byakuya ergueu o queixo. – Sugiro que vistamos quem não quer ser kagema de samurais. É a única coisa aceitável.

– Mas qual vai ser a graça, então? A ideia de sermos kagemas é que eles serviam as pessoas. Como nós. – Tatsu fez um sinal que indicava o grupo e Ulquiorra assentiu suavemente, parado ao lado dela. – Não que eu seja fã disso, mas enfim...

– NÃO, não quero e ponto final! Sirvo os clientes pelado, mas não vestido de mulher.

– VOCÊ NÃO ESTÁ VESTIDO DE MULHER! – O príncipe esbravejou na direção de Renji, que se acuou imediatamente. Quando Ichigo gritava, era porque estava realmente irritado, e todos sabiam perfeitamente disso. – Não quero saber, todos vocês vão se vestir assim e ponto final! Inclusive você, Byakuya, não me olhe com essa cara!

Shuuhei e Tatsu semicerram os olhos na direção do Kuchiki, esperando que fumaça saísse pelas orelhas dele. Era só isso que faltava para completar a expressão de total irritação que ele tinha no rosto.

– Toushirou, já terminou...? – Tatsu disse com a voz baixinha, como se estivesse com medo de sobressair demais e o baixinho saiu de trás do biombo, equilibrando-se desajeitadamente num _geta_. A roupa do garoto tinha um tom suave de amarelo e era toda enfeitada por girassóis com um tom mais escuro da mesma cor. – Uau, adorei!

– Eu não, odiei. – Hitsugaya revirou os olhos e parou de andar.

– Mas você está ótimo. Não achei que fosse ficar tão bom.

– Obrigado – ironizou o garoto, revirando os olhos na direção de Renji. – Ulquiorra, a ideia foi mesmo sua?

– Sim.

– Ah, pra eu te MATAR depois! – Hitsugaya exclamou de repente, fazendo alguns dos anfitriões se sobressaltarem.

– Parem de reclamar, por favor... – Harashime suspirou, aparentemente cansada, colocando as mãos na cintura. A cabeça de Hisagi tombou para o lado, observando as sutis curvas do corpo lindo que ela tinha. – Vamos só fazer isso, logo vai acabar e depois teremos outro tema. Sério! Isso está estressante.

Byakuya suspirou ruidosamente e saiu dali, indo para trás de um biombo para se vestir logo de uma vez. Ichigo gritou pelo nome de Grimmjow, que reapareceu e ainda estava vestido com seu kimono, mas ele estava todo desgrenhado. Shuuhei e Renji deram risada com a bronca dada pelo príncipe, e logo, Uryuu entrava no salão.

– Ei, demorou! – Tatsu sorriu na direção do rapaz e Ishida suspirou profundamente.

– Oh... Vejo que a ideia do Ulquiorra se concretizou. Desculpem a demora, eu estava terminando uma redação...

– Que redação? – Shuuhei perguntou com a expressão confusa e Uryuu moveu suavemente as mãos na direção dele.

– Nada que você tenha que se preocupar, eu estou fazendo um trabalho extra...

– Melhor nem perguntar... – Renji fez um sinal na direção de Hisagi, porque Ishida tinha essa mania de ser altamente CDF, então era melhor nem discutir.

– Muito bem, se vista logo, a Harashime vai nos ajudar com a maquiagem e—

– Não dá pra dispensar a maquiagem?! – Grimmjow bufou irritado e Byakuya, parado ao lado dele, assentiu suavemente com a cabeça, em concordância.

– Certo, certo... – Ichigo suspirou, derrotado. Era melhor assim do que criar uma confusão geral dentro do clube, que francamente, já nem era lá tão organizado assim!

Cerca de uma hora depois, e muita insistência, eles estavam todos vestidos (sem maquiagem), e abriam o clube para os clientes.

O local estava todo ambientado, seguindo o clima da era Edo. Almofadas espalhadas pelo chão no tatami adaptado, com mesas baixas. Um cheiro agradável de chá verde aconchegava o Salão.

– Bem vinda, Nakajima-san. – Byakuya curvou-se educadamente diante da garota assim que ela entrou no lugar. Ayaka levou as mãos ao rosto, parecendo bem empolgada com o tema daquele dia. E o Kuchiki... Deus, ele estava maravilhoso naquele kimono perolado. Várias flores de cerejeira enfeitavam a barra e as mangas da peça. Foi realmente difícil convencê-lo, mas no final das contas, Ichigo havia feito uma ótima escolha para ele.

– Nossa, Kuchiki-san, você está lindo! Mas sério, dá pra me chamar de Aya-chan? Quando você se refere a mim assim até me dá um arrepio.

O moreno suspirou suavemente e ergueu o corpo. – Certo... Aya-chan.

– Isso! – Ela bateu as mãos uma vez, afastando-as em seguida e cerrando os punhos. – Como você veio me recepcionar, é com você que eu vou ficar hoje. – A garota aproximou-se do rapaz e enganchou os braços no dele, acompanhando o caminhar de Byakuya até uma das mesinhas. Ela ajoelhou-se com ele e só então é que tirou as mãos do braço dele, apoiando-as no colo.

– Chá? – O moreno ergueu-se dali e foi para o outro lado da mesa, manuseando perfeitamente as peças para fazer chá verde à moda antiga, como nas belas cerimônias do chá tradicionais. Na verdade, estava bem adaptada, mas ainda assim, era muito bonito. Ayaka agitou-se e olhou admirada para o rapaz.

– Você sabe mexer com essas coisas?

– Surpreendentemente. – Ele derramou água quente no _chawan_ e pôs-se a mexer a erva para que se dissolvesse. Aquilo era atividade para mulheres, Byakuya sabia, mas acabou aprendendo mais ou menos quando era mais novo uma vez que sua irmã mais nova, Rukia, era expert nisso e volta e meia fazia para a família. De qualquer forma, é claro que ele estava errando alguns movimentos que deviam ser precisos, mas Ayaka nem queria saber disso. Estava fascinada demais com ele pra prestar atenção nesses detalhes.

– Eu sei fazer esse doce.

– Sabe?

– Sim! – Ela exclamou feliz e aproximou-se dele, pegando o _omogashi_ e partindo-o no meio com um dos hashis. – Minha mãe me ensinou há um tempo. Como eu gosto de doces, gosto de saber fazê-los também, quando não tem, sabe?

– Hum... Mas você gosta do feijão?

– Sim, adoro! Sendo doce, tá valendo.

– Eu não gosto...

– Do quê, de doces?

– Não, do feijão doce.

– Ahhh! – Ela fez um biquinho entristecido e o encarou, curiosa. – Sorte a sua que eu sei rechear com outras coisas!

– É mesmo...? – Byakuya olhou para ela com um sutil, quase imperceptível, sorriso nos lábios e Ayaka deu um largo sorriso feliz.

– Sim, vou preparar pra você e trazer amanhã!

– Obrigado... – Ele suspirou na direção da menina e a garota sorriu, contente. Ele era tão... Ai, adorável! E ela ainda ia fazê-lo mostrar aquela fileira linda de dentes num belo sorriso para ela. Ou não se chamava Nakajima Ayaka.

– Mariko-san! – A voz de Renji fez-se ouvir quando ele se curvou diante Riiko. Os cabelos vermelhos do rapaz estavam soltos, e mesmo que ele fosse meio _grande demais_ para fazer movimentos muito delicados, ele até que se deu bem. Para quem estava reclamando daquela história toda um tempo atrás, até que ele estava empolgadinho demais.

– ... – A loira semicerrou os olhos, claramente tentando conter o riso. Mariko também gostava da era Edo e sabia muito bem o que estava olhando naquele clube de malucos. – Vocês são kagemas?

– Sim.

– Hey! – Grimmjow fez-se ouvir quando parou atrás de Mariko, que se exaltou. Ela virou-se para ele e franziu as sobrancelhas, reparando na cor rosada dos trajes do mais alto. – Então você veio.

– Melhor eu não me meter, não é mesmo...?! – Renji se afastou, achando simplesmente mais seguro. Riiko colocou as mãos na cintura e olhou curiosa na direção de Grimmjow.

Ela começou a rir. RIR. Alto.

– Qual a graça? – Ele perguntou irritado, como se nem soubesse que ela estava obviamente rindo do tema. Mariko tapou a boca com a mão e respirou fundo após alguns segundos, reparando que o rapaz ficava sutilmente avermelhado de raiva.

– Nada, nada, você está uma belezinha! De qualquer forma, o que se faz aqui dentro, se não tem bebidas e dança?

– Cale a boca e me siga.

– É isso que se faz aqui?! – Ela debochou quando Grimmjow deu as costas e pôs-se a andar. Bem... Mesmo assim, ela caminhou com ele. Alguém me explica?!

Shuuhei, pro outro lado do Salão, estava esparramado no chão, deitado em duas almofadas, ao invés de ajoelhado como deveria estar. Obviamente ele não era faria muito bem o tipo de kagema comportado... Enfim. Virgil, Miwa, Mitsuka e mais dois meninos o cercavam na mesa. Ele já havia preparado o chá (de qualquer jeito mesmo, convenhamos) e apoiava a cabeça graciosamente na mão, o charme exalando por todos os poros.

Como ele estava mais empolgado com a ideia, concordou em colocar um aplique de cabelo no alto da cabeça, que formava um rabo-de-cavalo perfeito e havia um belo enfeite prateado segurando-o ali. Se ele estivesse de maquiagem, seria um kagema sem tirar nem pôr.

– Achei muito legal essa ideia, Hisagi-kun, você está ótimo! – Mitsuka elogiou com um sorriso e recebeu exclamações de concordância dos outros clientes do rapaz. Shuuhei abriu um belo sorriso e ergueu o tronco, segurando a mão da garota, num gesto repleto de cavalheirismo, muito embora seus olhos brilhassem de malícia.

– Eu sei, Mitsu-chan, mas você está ainda mais bela. Aliás, você fica mais bela a cada dia. – Ele distribuiu beijinhos na costa da mão e pelos dedos da garota, que deu uma risadinha.

– Você diz o mesmo para todas.

_"Sim... Ele diz"_, Virgil pensou com os olhos faiscando na direção de Hisagi. Ele estava realmente irritado. Não sabia por quê... Ok, sabia sim. Desde a festa da semana anterior, e dos beijos que eles trocaram, o mestiço não conseguia mais pensar direito quando estava na presença de Shuuhei e seus infinitos clientes.

Só queria tocá-lo de novo. Tocá-lo e de preferência, tirar toda a roupa do anfitrião. Mas o que estava pensando?! Seu rosto corou imediatamente e ele forçou o maxilar para não piorar a situação.

Ele realmente não sabia porque continuava a ir naquele lugar. Era tão irritante ver Hisagi agir daquela forma, mas droga, ele não conseguia evitar! Aliás... A comida ali era muito boa para resistir, de qualquer forma. E ele, no fundo, só queria ficar na companhia de Shuuhei, não podia ser pedir demais.

O anfitrião reparou no olho azul visível e irritado do garoto. Ergueu-se, postando-se de pé, deu a volta na mesa – tendo os olhares dos clientes acompanhando-o com curiosidade – e logo, parava atrás do rapaz.

Shuuhei agarrou-o com força pelo pescoço e Virgil quase perdeu o equilíbrio, já que estava ajoelhado. – Não me olhe dessa maneira, Virgil... Assim vou pensar que está irritado. – Sussurrou Hisagi com uma voz rouca ao ouvido do menor. – Sabe que meus olhos só se interessam por um...

– Milhão? – O garoto segurou nos antebraços do anfitrião, que não desistiu de segurá-lo. Quem os rodeava olhava confuso para os dois, mas fazer o quê?! Miwa não se irritava com essas perversões loucas de Shuuhei, Mitsuka tampouco tinha ciúme, mas os dois rapazes... Err... Digamos que estavam com um pouco de inveja.

– Não! – Exclamou e só então os outros conseguiam ouvir sua voz. – Só um. – Hisagi aproximou-se novamente do ouvido de Virgil e passou a língua pelo lóbulo, causando no rapaz um forte arrepio. Grrr! – Você.

O mestiço encarou Shuuhei com o olho azul faiscando novamente, mas dessa vez, seu coração retumbava intensamente no peito. Sério— ele fazia isso com todo mundo?! Ou tinha realmente algum interesse além daquele? Eles se encararam até que um dos outros meninos pigarreou alto, de forma irritada, mostrando-se desconfortável com a situação.

Hisagi entendeu o recado e antes de apanhar de Virgil mais uma vez, ele pôs-se de pé e praticamente flutuou de volta ao seu lugar. Ajoelhou-se, curvou de leve as costas ao apoiar o antebraço na mesa e sorriu. – Alguém quer _omogashi?_

Miwa dedilhou o ar quando reparou que um silêncio absoluto tomou conta da mesa. Era até constrangedor. – Eu quero! – Assim que Hisagi levantou-se para servir os cinco, ela virou o rosto e observou Hitsugaya derramar um punhado de chá de maçã numa xícara para uma das clientes. Ele não parecia muito contente e interessado em fazer um ritual para fazer chá verde, até porque, o dele nem era esse.

Era até engraçado de ver, e ele estava adorável naquela roupa e com o geta nos pés.

– Vou conversar um pouco com o Uryuu... Daqui a pouco tenho que ir.

– Você sempre vai cedo, Mitsu-chan. – Shuuhei falou com o tom de voz ofendido.

– Não é por você, Hisagi-kun, meus pais que me dizem que eu tenho que estar em casa até tal hora senão vou me meter em problemas...

– Certo, então está perdoada. – O rapaz deu uma piscadela na direção da garota e a dona dos longos cabelos rosados ergueu-se, caminhando pelo salão até chegar perto de Ishida.

Como sempre, Mitsuka acabava tomando a atenção que Ishida dava aos seus clientes e isso nunca agradava a qualquer um deles, mas ela não estava exatamente incomodada com isso, de qualquer forma. Uryuu levantou-se e caminhou na direção da amiga. – Oi.

– Oi! Escuta, eu notei que você está um pouco estranho, aconteceu alguma coisa?

– Não, só estou estressado por causa dessa ideia maluca do Ichigo... Nós ficamos um bom tempo tentando convencer o Renji, o Byakuya e o Grimmjow a se vestirem adequadamente. – Uryuu revirou os olhos e ajeitou os óculos. – Acho que eles exageraram demais. Mas tudo bem, no final, concordaram.

– Menos mal. Foi uma ótima ideia! – A garota moveu os ombros e deu um sorriso doce na direção do amigo. – Você ficou muito lindo! – Exclamou em seguida, olhando para o corpo do garoto. Ele sentiu o rosto corar e passou a mão na testa.

– Obrigado...

– Kaachan! – Ichigo caminhou suavemente pelo lugar, na direção de Ishida. O menino virou a cabeça para procurar de onde vinha a voz do príncipe e assim que o encontrou, sua expressão ficou suavemente preocupada. – Você ficou adorável com essa roupa. – Ele moveu graciosamente a mão na direção de Ishida, que trajava um kimono preto, de estampa floral em cores quentes. Já Ichigo tinha um kimono vermelho-sangue no corpo, intenso e belo, com o desenho de enfeite quase abstrato, mas com linhas curvilíneas e delicadas.

– Obrigado... – Ishida ajeitou os óculos no rosto e suspirou depois de ouvir uns longos suspiros.

– Vem cá, não era você que sabia dançar?

– Quê?

– É, com leques?

– E-eu...

– Você sabe, Uryuu? – Mitsuka enfiou-se no meio da conversa e arregalou os olhos, parecendo surpresa e admirada com a notícia.

– É que...

– Ótimo! Vou chamar o Ulquiorra e vocês dois vão dançar juntos!

– Nã-não, esper... Tarde demais. – Ele revirou os olhos quando Ichigo afastou-se rapidamente dos dois. Mitsu deu risada. – Não acredito nisso...

– Não pode ser tão ruim, eu quero muito te ver dançar. Deve ser adorável.

– Nada disso... – Ishida encolheu o ombro quando pensou nessa possibilidade. Céus...

Poucos instantes depois, Ichigo havia reunido Uryuu e Ulquiorra num lugar mais amplo do Salão e sua voz trouxe a atenção dos demais que estavam por ali. As cabeças se viraram para eles e Ishida já podia sentir seu rosto ficando vermelho feito um pimentão; especialmente porque Mitsuka o olhava com um largo sorriso de incentivo nos lábios.

– Muito bem, todos, temos aqui dois anfitriões que sabem dançar com os leques! Na verdade, quem sabe melhor é o Ulquiorra, e eu gostaria de saber o porquê...

– Quando eu fiz aulas para aprender a lutar com uma katana – a voz de Schiffer falando sobre aquele assunto fez boa parte dos presentes se arrepiarem por completo. Que bom, além de tudo, o cara sabia lidar com katanas. Ótimo! – Meu sensei utilizava, no começo, leques enormes e dizia que aprender a manuseá-los ajudaria na hora de segurar a espada mais tarde. E ajudou, mesmo...

– Nunca ouvi falar desse tipo de técnica em kenjutsu.

– É exclusiva do meu sensei.

– Legal – Ichigo disse com sinceridade, sorrindo. Ulquiorra apenas moveu de leve a cabeça e então, o príncipe voltou-se para Ishida. – E você, Ishida?

– Eu... Hum... Na verdade, eu não sei dançar tão bem assim, só sempre achei bonito quando eu ia aos _matsuri_...

– Ah! Tudo bem, tá valendo! Bom, boa sorte, vou pra lá ligar a música. Divirtam-se. – A última frase foi designada à "plateia", que aplaudiu o príncipe fervorosamente. Ishida encarou Ulquiorra com uma expressão desesperada e o rapaz fez um sinal sutil com a cabeça, parecendo querer dizer a ele para que não se desesperasse.

Assim que a música tomou conta do Salão, Schiffer pôs-se a mover os leques com movimentos suaves e firmes da mão, volta e meia atirando-os em sincronia para cima, fazendo-os girar no ar e pegava-os com precisão de volta assim que caíam. Era lindo de se ver; mesmo que estivéssemos falando de Ulquiorra.

Ishida, por outro lado, parecia um pouco confuso com os leques, mas movimentava-os como dava. Ou ao menos, como lembrava. Nem se atrevia a jogá-los porque _sabia_ que ia derrubar sem dúvida alguma, então, enfim, ele realmente nem sabia o que estava fazendo ali. Tudo culpa do Ichigo! Tinha que ser! E Mitsuka tinha aquele olhar... Jesus, o rosto de Ishida estava muito vermelho.

Na porta, Nilla estava parada. Havia combinado encontrar Riiko na saída do Host Club naquele horário, mas ela ainda não havia saído.

A morena já estava ali há alguns minutos, e assistira ao que Ulquiorra disse; agora, o via dançar. Quer dizer, olhos críticos iriam dizer que aquilo era uma cena simplesmente bizarra, mas não. Era lindo. As meninas estavam fascinadas com a beleza dele e os meninos, sem comentários. Mas Nilla só tinha uma coisa em mente: algo a mais que ela sabia sobre aquele rapaz.

Ele era tão misterioso e de repente revelava ter mãos ágeis, movimentos precisos e graciosos. Era como se toda aquela frieza de sua personalidade estivesse derretendo a cada instante que passava enquanto ele dançava. Mesmo que estivesse fazendo algo teoricamente feminino, ele não perdia a força. Sequer parecia uma mulher, na verdade. Ele estava simplesmente... Belo demais para que o rosto de Vanilla não corasse.

Quando a música cessou, o salão foi tomado por um aplaudir empolgado, e Ulquiorra curvou-se para agradecer o carinho. Uryuu deu um sorriso sem graça e moveu as mãos para agradecer.

Assim que Schiffer afastou-se dali, recebeu diversos elogios, aos quais agradecia com a cabeça, mas direcionava-se à porta após ver que Nilla estava parada lá. Assim que se aproximou, ele a encarou com os olhos calmos e ela deu um sorriso amarelo. – Oi... Você dança, então?

– Não pegou a explicação?

– Sim, mas... Me surpreendeu.

– Isso é bom? – Ele ergueu uma das sobrancelhas na direção dela, e a morena passou a mão gentilmente pelos cabelos.

– É, é sim. Você estava ótimo...

– Hum... – Ulquiorra cruzou os braços. – O que faz aqui?

– Eh? – Ela olhou para ele parecendo confusa; aparentemente havia esquecido do que fora fazer ali. Não foi sua intenção! Mas veja, ela havia ficado ligeiramente... Impressionada com o que havia visto. Pigarreou e perguntou-se o que Ulquiorra quis dizer com aquela pergunta... Como ele era tão inexpressivo, o moreno podia estar usando qualquer tom. Desde "não te quero aqui" a "que bom te ver". – Ah, eu vim esperar a Riiko-san, mas ela não saiu ainda...

– Quer dizer, aquela? – Ele indicou Mariko, que caminhava rapidamente na direção dos dois. Grimmjow vinha logo atrás e gesticulava fervorosamente.

– NÃO! Vou embora, ADEUS! – Gritou a loira na direção do maior. Quem estava mais próximo virou a cabeça para olhar e ela passou como um furacão por Nilla, que olhou indignada.

– Ei, espera! – Ela virou-se para ver Riiko andar rápido pelo corredor. – Desculpe, Ulquiorra... Até mais tarde.

– Certo. – Ele observou-a partir e Grimmjow parou ao lado dele. Schiffer o encarou e semicerrou os olhos, obviamente perguntando-se o que diabos havia acontecido, mas também, parecia um pouco contente com a desgraça alheia. Mais precisamente, do Jeagerjaques. O maior reparou na expressão de Ulquiorra e torceu os lábios.

– Você adora me ver irritado, não é?

– Diria que é um prazer único.

– Você é desprezível... – Ele resmungou e saiu dali, dando a volta no salão. Ulquiorra respirou fundo e virou o rosto. Que afirmação mais absurda...

Perto dali, Miwa também havia se levantado e caminhava na direção de Hitsugaya; o caso é que ela não precisava ir embora, somente queria se aproximar do baixinho de novo. Assim que chegou perto dele, a morena ajoelhou-se ao lado do garoto e sorriu para ele, fazendo as duas meninas e o rapaz que estavam ali ficarem confusos.

– Shirou-chan, por que você não faz chá verde como os demais?

– Não tenho paciência. – Ele resmungou e uma das meninas riu.

– Ahh, você não sabe.

– Eu sei sim, só não—

– Mentira, aposto que não sabe!

Hitsugaya encarou a garota com os olhos semicerrados, irritado com aquele tipo de desafio estúpido que ele infelizmente sempre caía. Não era porque o baixinho era competitivo nem nada assim, ele só não gostava quando falavam desse jeito com ele. Principalmente Miwa, que por vezes agia com ele como se fosse uma criança, mesmo. Ou ao menos assim ele pensava. – Sei sim, quer ver?

– Quero! – Exclamou feliz, curvando um pouco as costas para alcançar a mesa e debruçar-se sobre ela. Hitsugaya se levantou, chutou o ar para livrar-se dos _geta_ e caminhou pelo salão até pegar uma parte das coisas que Byakuya utilizara para servir Ayaka. A menina sorriu na direção do anfitrião após ele pedir para pegar tudo.

– Fique à vontade, Toushirou-kun, o Kuchiki-san já fez um chá ótimo pra mim! Não sabia que vocês tinham tantas qualidades.

– Vou te contar... Não temos. – Hitsugaya suspirou e sacudiu os ombros enquanto juntava as coisas. Ayaka deu uma risada e observou enquanto o baixinho se virava com os utensílios.

– Não seja tão negativo, Hitsugaya. – Byakuya pegou um dos objetos e pôs em cima da pilha que Toushirou fazia, a fim de ajudá-lo.

– Ei, você vai acabar derrubando tudo!

– Não seja tão negativa, Aya-chan. – O moreno virou-se para ela e ergueu uma das sobrancelhas. Ele estava fazendo uma piada?! Hitsugaya arregalou os olhos e Ayaka riu alto, sem nem disfarçar. Oh meu Deus, é o fim dos tempos!

Toushirou, depois daquela cena inédita, voltou onde estava e pôs-se a mexer naquelas coisas, mas obviamente não sabia o que estava fazendo.

Nem ninguém ali, de qualquer forma. Muito menos Miwa. Portanto, ela achou que tudo estava certinho e achou adorável. A morena deu um sorriso meigo na direção do rapaz, que sentiu as bochechas corarem um tanto. Ele sempre achou tão bonito aquele sorriso... Ela não deixava todos os dentes à mostra, mas era o suficiente para fazer aquela curva sutil nos lábios que Toushirou achava tão bonitinha.

Assim que ele terminou, ergueu-se e serviu não só Miwa, mas os demais.

A menina deu uma golada no chá e nossa, estava bom mesmo. Não é que ele sabia fazer? Ou de certo ele meio que aprendeu ali, na hora. Difícil dizer. Ele olhou para ela com as bochechas levemente coradas e semicerrou os olhos na direção da morena.

– Ficou uma delícia! – Ela exclamou e os outros concordaram.

– Eu sei, viu... Mas agora está na hora de eu dormir.

– Como?! – Ela olhou indignada e Hitsugaya pôs-se de pé.

– Sim, eu sempre durmo a essa hora. Até parece que você não vive por aqui!

– Ei, eu nem fico tanto tempo assim. Mas eu sei que você dorme a essa hora, só que eu estou aqui agora!

– E isso me impede de dormir? – Ele estirou o corpo no chão, acomodando a cabeça numa das almofadas. As meninas por ali ficaram olhando com um sorriso de admiração na direção do baixinho, e o rapaz foi-se embora depois de se despedir com um aceno para o anfitrião.

Miwa crispou os lábios, contrariada, levantou de onde estava e deu a volta na mesa. Sentou perto de Hitsugaya e deitou-se no tatami, usando a barriga dele como travesseiro.

– Ei!

– O quê? Eu vou dormir também.

– Você—

– Estou com sono! Se você pode, eu também.

Hitsugaya bufou, apoiou a cabeça com as mãos e fechou os olhos. Hunf. Menina teimosa!

Ah tá, e ele, era o quê?!

Harashime, que estava com alguns clientes por ali, olhou sorrindo para a cena e voltou a servir um dos garotos. Ela realmente era quase sempre procurada por meninos, uma vez que tem aquela aparência delicada e os grandes olhos também ajudam. Ichigo aproximou-se dela e ajoelhou ao seu lado.

– O que é?

– Vim fazer companhia.

– Você não tem suas próprias clientes?

– Ah, elas estão acostumadas com a minha saída de vez em quando...

A menina bufou um pouco e Ichigo cumprimentou os garotos que ali estavam, cortejando especialmente a única menina presente, que não era a anfitriã, no caso. Tatsu olhou torto para o garoto, que sorria belamente na direção da outra. Hunf! Que cretino que ele é; sempre tentando protegê-la, mas nem a si mesmo ele sabia proteger.

Mas o que diabos ela estava falando?! Não queria saber dele, na verdade, odiava esse instinto paterno/fraternal/ou qualquer coisa assim que ele tinha, então pra que pensar numa coisa dessas?

Droga... Mas aquele sorrisinho daquela menina era simplesmente tão irritante que ela não conseguia se conter!

De repente, Tatsu esbarrou num dos chawan acidentalmente e o chá esparramou-se inteiro no chão. Ela se levantou rapidamente para evitar que o kimono fosse manchado (Deus o livre ter que ficar pagando mais alguma coisa!), e Ichigo pegou em sua cintura para que ela se acalmasse.

– Ai, droga!

– Tudo bem... – Ele sacudiu de leve a cabeça e pôs o objeto de pé. Com um suspiro, ele acenou na direção de Renji. Assim que o ruivo chegou, Ichigo indicou a bagunça para ele.

– O quê? Você me chamou aqui pra limpar isso?!

– Claro!

– EU TENHO CARA DE EMPREGADA, TOOSAMA? – Renji olhou indignado para o príncipe e virou as costas sem nem dar mais uma explicação.

– Ei, então pelo menos traga um pano!

O líder ainda pôde ouvir o ruivo praguejar de longe, mas pelo menos ele ia trazer o pano. Tudo bem... A menina riu da atitude de Ichigo, e isso trouxe aos lábios do Kurosaki um sorriso contente.

Ele gostava muito do sorriso dela. E se ela estivesse feliz, era melhor ainda.

Algumas horas depois, o Host Club estava quase fechando. Os que não tinham mais clientes consigo – Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Hitsugaya e Byakuya, sendo que o último havia despedido-se de Ayaka naquele instante e Toushirou já estava livre há alguns minutos – já estavam para partir, mas os demais ainda os estavam segurando.

Longe dali, no enorme pátio da parte externa da escola, estavam Riiko e Nilla sentadas num largo banco perto da fonte. Estavam esperando seus respectivos motoristas para virem buscá-las; demoraram porque ficaram terminando um novo trabalho de matemática, que por sinal, o professor pareceu persegui-las depois da primeira vez que resolveram um problema juntas. As duas estavam quietas. Nilla até gostaria de conversar, mas Riiko ainda estava espumando de raiva. A morena adoraria saber o porquê, especificamente, mas podia suspeitar. Grimmjow devia ter dito alguma bobagem.

Quando a loira virou o rosto, viu Toshihiro aproximando-se. Ele estava com as mãos nos bolsos e ergueu o rosto para olhar melhor as duas através das lentes do óculos. Aproximou-se então, com um sorriso, sentando ao lado de Nilla. – Oi. Ainda por aqui? – Como ele a conhecia, não via problema em conversar, mas embora quisesse falar com a outra também, Riiko ainda era um campo desconhecido.

– E você? – Nilla olhou confusa para ele e o rapaz ajeitou os óculos.

– Estou esperando o Renji, eu sempre volto com ele, moramos perto.

– Humm... – As duas resmungaram em uníssono e Nilla pegou o celular. – Já volto. – Disse a garota então, saindo do meio dos dois.

– Mariko-san, né? – Ele arrastou-se no banco e chegou um pouco mais perto da loira, que virou a cabeça para olhá-lo. – Nunca conversamos.

– É. – A garota semicerrou os olhos azuis na direção dele. – Uma pena...

Mesmo. Riiko o achava tão loucamente atraente! Ela apertou os lábios e respirou fundo. Ficar perto daquele garoto era uma sensação estranhamente tensa. Como se ela quisesse fazer algo, mas não soubesse se devia. E estavam ali, sentados para fora, em público... Enfim, um grande problema.

Ele moveu suavemente a cabeça com um sorriso. – Você é tão diferente. Quer dizer, todo mundo que entra aqui tem a mesma tendência de ser louco pelos meninos do Host Club. Já você, como eu, só se relaciona com um deles...

– Eu? Eu não!

– Hum... Bem, de qualquer forma, acho admirável.

Mariko assentiu suavemente e ficou olhando para ele por uns instantes. Quando Okuno virou-se para ela, reparou nos orbes esverdeados da loira fixos em si e sentiu o coração retumbar. Droga, o que era? – Você também é... Quer dizer, diferente.

– Ahn... Obrigado...

Ela ergueu as mãos na direção do garoto e ele arfou intensamente. Ele sabia que se sentia atraído por ela, mas ser tocado no rosto por aquela loira era... Deus! Toshihiro levou uma das mãos até o antebraço da loira. A tensão entre os dois era tão grande que dava para encher uma sala, mas digamos que... Existia desde o início. Eles sabiam, quando se olhavam por aí.

A uns passos dali, Nilla virou o rosto para olhar a situação. Riiko arrastava-se para chegar mais perto e Okuno erguia a outra mão, passando-a livremente pelos fios de cabelo dela.

Quer dizer, ela sabia que ele estava meio afim dela, já que ele pessoalmente havia falado para ela ajudar, mas não sabia que ia ser assim! Wow! Quanta química! Ela achava ótimo, até porque, Riiko só se estressava com Grimmjow...

Menos mal, ela já estava cansada de ficar fingindo falar no celular... De qualquer forma, quando os dois rostos estavam muito próximos, Nilla virou o rosto porque realmente não queria olhar aquela cena, só que viu uma coisa muito pior.

Do outro lado, na porta de saída da escola, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra e Byakuya saíam.

– Oh droga – ela resmungou, caminhando rapidamente na direção dos dois para interromper o que mal havia começado, mas uma voz alta, grave e furiosa se fez ouvir.

– O QUE VOCÊ TÁ FAZENDO, OKUNO? – Grimmjow esbravejou, caminhando com velocidade. Ulquiorra acompanhou os passos do rapaz e quando chegou perto de Nilla, pegou-a pelo braço e a afastou dele.

– Não chegue perto. – Ele falou num tom de voz sério e a morena se acuou.

– Eu nem pretendia, mesmo...

Byakuya parou onde estava e achou melhor chamar por ajuda. Quer dizer, ele não ia se meter numa briga (não _mesmo_), e Schiffer certamente adoraria assisti-la.

– Eu—

– Saia de perto dela, seu viadinho! – Grimmjow puxou Toshihiro com força pelo pulso, fazendo-o cambalear para longe do banco. Riiko levantou-se imediatamente.

– O que pensa que está fazendo?! Não toque nele!

– Você que não tem que tocar nele!

– O QUÊ?

O maior virou-se para Toshihiro e o pegou pela gola, quase erguendo o garoto do chão. O menino arregalou os olhos e depois, os fechou com força, só preparando-se psicologicamente para receber um murro bem no meio das fuças. Mas que diabos! – Não encoste no que me pertence, Okuno!

– TE PERTENCE? Como assim?! Eu não pertenço a você nem a ninguém!

– Pertence! A partir do momento que eu quero você, ninguém mais chega perto!

Mariko arregalou os olhos e cerrou os dentes, cerrando os punhos em frente ao rosto. A pele estava avermelhada de ódio e as mãos tremiam fervorosamente.

– Eu... Grimmjow-san, por favor, eu não vou mais—

– Não interessa! – O rapaz ergueu o braço para acertar Toshihiro, mas uma nova voz o impediu.

– LARGUE ELE, GRIMMJOW! – Renji correu na direção dos dois, e Byakuya vinha caminhando logo atrás. Ichigo e Tatsu vinham depois, mas o príncipe não permitia que ela andasse muito porque realmente não queria que ela fosse alvo de nada.

_Obedecendo_ ao que lhe foi dito, Grimmjow mexeu o braço e impulsionou Okuno para que ele caísse de bunda no chão, batendo as costas. O rapaz soltou uma exclamação de dor e Renji bufou de raiva. – Seu idiota, o que está fazendo? Quer brigar com ele? Brigue comigo então!

– Ah, e você quer brigar comigo? – Os dois se aproximaram furiosamente e Riiko se curvou para ajudar Toshihiro a levantar. Que eles se matassem! Na verdade, que Renji matasse Grimmjow, isso sim.

– Perdão, por favor – ela disse com uma voz muito mais sensível do que jamais foi ouvida e Okuno olhou pasmo para ela.

– Não... Não chore, Mariko-san... – Toshi passou a mão no alto da cabeça da loira, que cerrou os olhos com força e esfregou-os violentamente com a mão, por baixo dos óculos. Ela estava tão irritada e enfurecida que estava... Chorando de raiva?! Ou porque Grimmjow era mais violento que todos eles juntos? Ou simplesmente porque ela gostava de um cara desses? Se bem que... Ela não podia dizer nada, podia?

– JÁ FALEI PRA NÃO CHEGAR PERTO DELA! – A voz do rapaz fez-se ouvir e quando ele foi avançar na direção dos dois, Renji o puxou pela camisa e o impediu; assim que fez isso, o ruivo adiantou-se e parou em frente à Okuno, impedindo que Grimmjow se aproximasse mesmo que quisesse.

_Ninguém_ machucava Toshihiro. Muito menos Grimmjow. – Não se aproxime.

– Ninguém te chamou, Renji! Por que você protege tanto esse babaca?!

– Você que é louco! – Exclamou o ruivo, e Okuno, atrás dele, olhou pasmo. Ele jamais havia ficado tão admirado por ser protegido por Renji daquela forma... Tão enérgica. Certo que ele era alvo de alguns problemas, quer dizer, quando se referia a bullying, mas Grimmjow era maior do que todos os caras que já vieram lhe atormentar. E maior que Renji, inclusive. Mas mesmo assim, o ruivo não titubeava.

– Renji... – Ele resmungou tão baixo que não podia sequer ouvia a própria voz. Seu rosto esquentou.

Mariko levantou-se rapidamente e pôs-se entre os dois. – Pare já com isso!

– Não sei o que passa na cabeça dele, esse—

– CALE A BOCA, GRIMMJOW – Ichigo se fez ouvir.

Agora a coisa fedeu.

– Chega! O que está pensando? Quer ser expulso? Chega, pare! – O garoto abriu os braços e usou um deles para fazer Grimmjow recuar. Assim que conseguiu, ele olhou para Mariko com as sobrancelhas franzidas. – Sinto muito.

Ela resmungou algo ininteligível e aproximou-se de Ichigo, que a olhou confuso. O mais alto baixou a cabeça para acompanhar os movimentos da loira e quando ela estava perto o suficiente, ergueu a mão e estalou-a com força, a palma aberta, direto no rosto dele.

Nesse momento, Renji avançou para caso Grimmjow ficasse louco, mas... Não. Ele somente tocou o rosto com a mão e olhou pasmo para ela.

– Saiba que pra mim, bater no rosto de alguém é uma tremenda falta de respeito! – Ela exclamou com a voz embargada numa tristeza esquisita e virou as costas, passando rapidamente por Okuno. Nilla olhou confusa para Ulquiorra. O rapaz tinha uma expressão quase indiferente, mas ela sentiu que ele dizia para ela ir atrás da loira. É, talvez ele estivesse certo. Eles sustentaram o olhar por alguns instantes, antes de a menina exclamar pelo nome da amiga e a seguir depois de hesitar mais um instante. Estava tão bom olhar naqueles olhos verdes...

Renji virou-se para Toshi e se agachou ao lado dele, uma vez que o garoto ainda estava sentado no chão. Ele tocou o rosto do menor e olhou para ele, preocupado, fazendo Okuno corar sem nem perceber. – Tudo bem?

– Er... Acho que sim... – O garoto encolheu os ombros. Renji estava estranho; era como se ele estivesse, também, um pouco irritado por ele estar aparentemente fazendo algo com Mariko. Mas o quê? Qual o problema? Ele sentiu o coração bater com força mais uma vez, mas agora, estava no dobro da velocidade. Até a respiração falhou.

– Venha... – O ruivo o ajudou a levantar-se e assim que Toshi ficou em pé, Renji passou um dos braços pelo ombro dele. – Não chegue perto dele de novo, Grimmjow! Ouviu?!

– Foda-se você. – Praguejou o maior e Renji fez um sinal mal-educado com a mão, tirando Okuno dali.

– Grimmjow! – Ichigo virou-se para ele e franziu a testa diante do rosto marcado de vermelho, os dedos de Riiko bem claros ali. – O que estava pensando?

– Não pensei... – Ele resmungou quando Harashime aproximou-se. A menina ficou na ponta dos pés para tocar o rosto do maior, que instintivamente projetou a cabeça para trás como se fosse levar uma bofetada dela também.

– Não vou te machucar.

– Eu sei, eu sei, desculpe. – Grimmjow suspirou e esfregou a testa com os dedos. Deus. Ele estava furioso. Sua educação (que existia, por mais que fosse duvidosa) o impedia de tocar numa mulher para machucá-la. Jamais ele faria isso, nem pensar, por mais que levasse um tabefe daqueles. Na frente dos outros.

Mas ele não queria saber... Não ligava pros demais.

– Tudo bem? – Ichigo perguntou sério e o maior assentiu, respirando intensamente. – Ok... Vamos, imouto, eu te levo para casa.

– Certo... – Ela concordou?! Assim, fácil? O príncipe arregalou os olhos, mas não falou nada; era melhor nem perguntar, vai que a menina resolve mudar de ideia... Eles se afastaram e Byakuya passou por eles em seguida, sem falar absolutamente nada. Nem precisava. O pensamento dele era óbvio.

_"Bando de animais."_

– Quer que eu te leve, Grimmjow? – Ulquiorra aproximou-se e o outro o olhou com desprezo.

– Sai fora.

– Estou falando sério.

Eles se encararam por um instante e mesmo suspeitando, Grimmjow achou que seria melhor ir embora com ele. O motorista de Ulquiorra ficava ali esperando por ele o quanto tempo o rapaz quisesse, assim como o de Byakuya; já Jeagerjaques teria que ligar para o seu e esperar uns minutos, coisa que não fez antes de sair da escola, como de costume.

– E por quê?

– Francamente, não sou de falar muito disso, mas acho admirável que você distribua pancadas pelo que quer.

– Sério?

– Não.

Grimmjow trincou os dentes e Ulquiorra sorriu sarcástico.

– Não, não... É sério. – Ele suspirou. Não deve ser difícil imaginar no que ele estava pensando: Nilla. Era como sua sina. Queria saber mais. Queria, de verdade, mas jamais saberia como. Nem por onde começar, nem nada. Talvez o método de Grimmjow fosse violento demais, mas pelo menos, ele mostrava como se sentia. Já Ulquiorra... Nunca que ia conseguir. – Enfim, isso não importa. Vamos embora...

Era melhor, mesmo. Amanhã seria um novo dia... Não que isso fosse ser muito melhor. Mas eles não sabem de nada, ainda!

* * *

UHUL, here we go!

gostei muito desse cap como já foi dito e até então, ele foi o maior _ caramba. Até eu me surpreendi na hora. oOv

Ah sim, antes que eu me esqueça (?) eu tirei a ideia dos kagemas da fic da Takhesis no Nyah!, a minha fic favorita de todos os tempos. *---*

Okay, agora responder reviews *Q* - BAH, o fanfiction comeu todos os meus ARROBAS (?), então ignorem quando tiver algum underline aleatório. x_x

**Urahara L.:** waah~ obrigada *--* tipos, Byakuya dançando AHAZOU. Foi minha cena favorita no último cap! Grimmy e Riiko é tipo um vulcão, ou uma bomba relógio, ou algo que vai explodir eventualmente -Q enfim... LOL, que bom que tá gostando do Toshi *_* ele é tão adorável... well, tomara que tenha gostado desse também \o/

**nanetys: **HAHAHAHA ler ouvindo acho que daria um clima bom mesmo! eu não pensei em nenhuma música pra ilustrar porque sou péssima com essas coisas, exceto quando faço songfic _ pois é, tem duas Ayakas! Pelo menos um é sobrenome e o outro é nome XD a única coisa que me complica é que não posso usar o sobrenome da Miwa com ela, senão ia acabar confundindo... enfim, ela é muito fofa mesmo! e que bom que gosta da Riiko; *Q* eu também me identifico com ela! HOAIUEHAIUEHA pois é, eu também me pergunto como não percebem, mas tipo, como existem meninos frequentando o Host também, dá pra disfarçar ;D quer dizer, ela pode ser só um menino delicado -Q x_x olha, eu francamente acho que faria a mesma coisa o_o até porque, em briga de marido e mulher não se mete a colher 8D (?) maas~ sim, eu tô gostando bastante deles, porém ainda estou em processo de divagação a respeito de como eles vão se relacionar! Mas fico feliz que esteja seguindo bem a personalidade dela... ela é muito linda! *----* HAIOEUHAIEUH tudo bem não ter, caso tenha aleatoriamente, fique à vontade! obrigada e espero que tenha gostado desse cap também :D

**Aiko N.S:** weee~ *Q* que bom! eu fico feliz quando as pessoas gostam o/ eu gostei da Miwa com o Shirou nesse cap também, na verdade, eu tô achando os dois adoráveis _ eu gosto muito de casais assim! onde existe uma resistência de alguma das partes XD uuh~ Virgil e Hisagi são sexy! na verdade, é porque yaoi é totalmente irresistível, nee? *OO* haeouaohe mas imagina nee, se comerem em público o.o acho que nem o Hisagi chegaria a esse ponto... se bem que, vai saber nee, pervertido do jeito que o rapaz é 8D nunca se sabe o que esperar! HAOIEUAHOIEUAHE CARAAAAAAA~ tirou as palavras da minha boca mano! se o Grimmjow me agarrasse daquele jeito eu nem ia precisar mais de dinheiro nenhum! HAOEIUAHEOIUH ia ser como ganhar da mega-sena no final das contas XD *a que é totalmente louca pelo Grimmy* _ não diria que o Renji é indeciso, ele é reprimido mesmo como você disse ;P o Okuno é tão preconceituoso... mas nesse cap já houve um _probleminha_ com o salvador da pátria, Abarai Renji, e seu par! HOAIEUHAE oh yeah.. nesse caso eu também ia preferir ser a Hime-chan do que ganhar na mega-sena ;P hehe obrigada amor, que bom que tá curtindo o/ espero que goste desse também :D

**Kira 'Larry':** WAAAHHH dois comentários pra responder, HAOIUEHAEOIUAEHOIAUHE euri! Byakuya se soltando, comofas/ [2] tipo, nesse cap ele foi mais tranquilo também 8D com o tempo a Aya-chan vai conseguindo progressos! alguém tem que dar uns murros nessa muralha de concreto òÓ9 e quem mais perfeita pra isso do que a Ayaka? 8D aah putz, muito mal resolvidos mesmo _ sem comentários, nee! e eu percebo que as pessoas tendem a gostar dos casais YAOI, não sei porque sabe... LOL. Obrigada pela dica aí ;D eu procurei fazer uso disso nesse cap, me diga se eu acertei o/ e tipos no outro review você já disse que eu captei perfeitamente a personalidade, CARAAAA, que bom *Q* porque a Ayaka tá sendo uma das minhas favoritas *-* pois é, Ichigo príncipe tá cômico mesmo 8D mas espero que ele não perca o espírito de... Ichigo _ anyway~ um beijo Ulquiorra e Nilla será minha ambição em breve *----* porque eles são adoráveis! oh well; obrigada pelas duas reviews HOAEUIHAOIEUAHEOIAUHE e guarde seu machado porque o quero bem longe de mim, rs. Beijo gata ;*

**Aoi Koufoku: **HAEOUHAEIUH que bom! Rir é sempre um bom sinal XD (ou não). Enfim, o Hitsu é sim a coisa mais fofa e linda justamente por ser tão irritadinho; eu costumo gostar de personagens assim, e o Shirou é tão chibi e bonitinho que... ah, você entendeu *O* dança do robô é sacanageeem~ o Byakuya é LINDO dançando, okay? na verdade, ele fica lindo de qualquer jeito _ HAOEIUHAEIOUH tipo sim, o Shuuhei uma hora tinha que dar uma bola dentro nee!? putz que frase mais inadequada LOL que bom que gostou! sz

enfim, é isso galere~ por favor, não deixem de mandar review, sim? :D espero que tenham gostado! até o próximo cap o/


	6. Viagem

Yooo~ olá galere! 8D Demorei? rs

Então, o que eu tenho a falar é que prometo não demorar com o próximo cap e que a ideia da viagem foi da **Aiko N.S** :) obrigada, gata.

Espero que gostem o// boa leitura! *_*

* * *

A bela manhã de sexta-feira foi um sonho para alguns e um pesadelo para outros.

A diretora informou ao Host Club que eles foram o clube selecionado para ganhar uma viagem de fim de semana ao Parque Aquático de uma enorme cidade que ficava a duas horas da que viviam, a fim de representar a Academia lá. Cada um deles teria que levar um convidado que, por motivos técnicos, havia sido previamente escolhido, cada um com seu motivo específico.

Claro que uma _coincidência mortal do destino_ fez com que cada um dos meninos pegassem aquele indivíduo que balançava seu coração de alguma forma – até mesmo Ichigo, que ficou responsável por Tatsu.

Os anfitriões e seus pares estavam num enorme ônibus leito que seguia viagem.

Ayaka era uma das que estava vivendo num sonho. O banco de Byakuya estava apenas um pouco estirado. Ele tinha um livro nas mãos e passava os olhos atentamente por ele, enquanto era calmamente observado pela menina. Claro que ela não estava muito confortável naquele ônibus fechado e chato, mas conseguia compensar quando dava um cutucão ou outro no Kuchiki pra que ele desse atenção a ela.

Virgil estava no fundo do ônibus com Hisagi. As mãos hábeis do anfitrião tentavam passar por dentro de sua roupa, mas eram repelidas com tapas violentos. Por algum motivo, Shuuhei não desistia, independente do quanto apanhasse. O mestiço só não sabia se por isso devia adorá-lo ou ter uma imensa raiva da perversão dele. Era irritante! Mas era tão bom sentir aquelas mãos em seu corpo...

Mitsuka dividia um laptop com Ishida e os dois estavam assistindo _Vampire Knight Guilty_. A garota parecia muito mais entretida com o anime, e principalmente com Zero, do que Uryuu, mas mesmo assim ele estava atento à trama. Ela dava risadas de vez em quando e Ishida ria mais dos formatos exagerados e típicos do anime do que do resto.

Mariko estava sentada sozinha, ocupando dois bancos porque havia se recusado a sentar com Grimmjow, por mais que ele tenha insistido. Seus olhos ocupavam-se com um manga de _One Piece_, o último volume que havia sido lançado. Grimmjow, por sua vez, uns bancos à frente, estava dormindo.

Nilla e Ulquiorra estavam quietos em seus assentos, ou mais ou menos. Estavam tentando chegar a uma conclusão que os fizesse compreender qual foi o critério de escolha para os "convidados", já que foi algo bem, digamos... Coincidência demais. Para alguns, pelo menos. Nilla fazia o possível para convencer-se que não tinha muito o que ser coincidência em ela ser a convidada de Ulquiorra, afinal, não havia coisa alguma ali. Que mentirosa.

Toshihiro e Renji brincavam com uma revista de _sudoku_. Toshi divertia-se ao ver Renji quebrando a cabeça com aquela "porcaria de jogo irritante", como ele referia-se. Após alguns minutos, o ruivo desistiu e atirou a revista para longe, acertando na cabeça de Grimmjow. Opa... O garoto levantou praguejando em alto e bom tom, perguntando quem havia jogado aquela merda nele. Renji e Toshi riram baixo até que Ichigo falou para que Grimmjow se acalmasse.

Miwa estava acomodada ao lado de Hitsugaya, que dormia feito um bebê em seu assento. Ele estava deitado de lado, apoiando o rosto nas mãos e os olhos fechados davam a sensação de que iriam abrir a qualquer momento, por algum motivo esquisito. Ela não queria saber; estava muito contente só de olhá-lo dormir como uma criança indefesa.

Por fim, Ichigo discutia com Tatsu como poderia melhorar o Host aquele ano, enfim, dentre outras coisas que a menina sinceramente não queria opinar! Ela estava trabalhando para pagar uma dívida, não queria ser coordenadora do clube, droga. Mesmo assim, fazia o possível para acompanhar o raciocínio do príncipe, que dava mil ideias a respeito de temas que poderiam ser utilizados por eles para entreter mais os clientes.

Quando chegaram ao enorme parque, cada um devia dirigir-se aos devidos quartos que iam dividir com seus convidados no hotel-pousada. Sim; era _bem_ assim mesmo. Meninos e meninas também dividiriam quartos, qual o problema?! Eles eram bem comportados! Ah, claro...

***

Ayaka entrou feliz no quarto, passando na frente de Byakuya. – Nossa, que lugar lindo! – Ela impressionou-se com a decoração de madeira. As camas de solteiro, os armários, as paredes, era tudo numa maneira envernizada maravilhosa. – Tem gente muito irritadinha com essa viagem, mas eu vou ser franca e dizer que adorei, Kuchiki-san. Ainda mais porque vou poder dividir o quarto com você!

– Você não é do tipo que joga tudo para todos os lados, certo?

– Não. Não que eu seja um exemplo de organização, mas também não faço a zona. – Ela jogou a mala em cima de uma das camas, trotando até o banheiro. Empurrou a porta e olhou lá dentro, empolgada. – Olha, tem uma hidromassagem! – Ela entrou no cômodo e virou a cabeça para olhar os cantos. O banheiro também tinha várias coisas em madeira, embora o inox prevalecesse, provavelmente por questão higiênica.

Byakuya não estava ali com ela, mas podia enxergar o que ela fazia de onde estava. Abriu a mala, checou suas coisas e tirou alguns itens essenciais para que pudessem ficar ao seu alcance com mais facilidade.

– AAAAAAHHHHH!

O Kuchiki sobressaltou-se com o grito histérico dado por Ayaka e rapidamente foi até o banheiro, procurando ver o que havia acontecido. – O que houve?! – Ele indagou, preocupado, ao vê-la agachada num canto.

A garota virou-se para ele e seus olhos brilhavam. – Olha o que eu achei!

Byakuya estreitou os olhos para olhar melhor; só podia ser brincadeira... Ela tinha uma enorme aranha de jardim caminhando perdida entre seus dedos. O rapaz ergueu a sobrancelha, parecendo ligeiramente incomodado com o que via. – É uma... Aranha.

– Não é _linda?_

– Hum... – Ele coçou o alto da cabeça e cruzou os braços em seguida, apoiando-se no batente. – Não sou fã de aranhas, elas são perigosas.

– Que nada, essa daqui não tem nem veneno. – Ayaka fez uma expressão satisfeita no rosto, observando o bicho ainda caminhar em seus dedos, incansavelmente e em círculos. – Coitadinha, vou deixá-la ir. – A garota levantou-se e esticou a mão para fora da janela tipo basculante. Sacudiu a mão e a aranha caiu no chão de cimento lá fora, e correu para a grama. Ayaka a observou até que sumisse entre as plantas.

– Prefiro animais indefesos, como gatos.

– Gatos são legais, mas são tão comuns. Não gosto de coisas assim.

– Aranhas também são comuns.

– A maioria das pessoas detesta aranhas. – Ela disse num tom contente de interesse, passando por ele para voltar ao quarto. Byakuya apenas girou nos calcanhares e a acompanhou com os olhos. – Por vários motivos, mas eu gosto pelos meus motivos também... Enfim, eu quero explorar antes de me reunir com os outros. Vamos colocar uma roupa de banho, tomar um café bem reforçado e ir dar uma volta!

O Kuchiki respirou fundo, baixando os olhos, derrotado. Seus pensamentos a respeito de Ayaka eram tão complexos que chegavam a ser confusos. – Muito bem, vamos...

***

– Ah! Enfim sós! – A voz sedutora e alta demais para discrição de Shuuhei invadiu os ouvidos de Virgil assim que ele fechou a porta do quarto atrás de si. Hisagi abriu um sorriso feliz e assanhou os cabelos, virando-se na direção do garoto. – Você que sempre diz que só quer fazer qualquer coisa quando estivermos sozinhos num quarto, acho que agora é a hora exata...

Virgil desvencilhou-se dos braços de Shuuhei como um sabonete escorregadio, correndo para o outro lado do quarto. O anfitrião revirou os olhos e voltou-se para ele. – O que é?!

– Estamos em plena luz do dia, seja mais decente... Temos que ir nos reunir com os outros.

– Como se você realmente ligasse pra isso! – Resmungou, pegando a mala que havia largado do chão e jogando em cima da cama ao lado da janela. O outro respirou fundo e estralou os dedos, procurando manter o mínimo de calma. Sentou-se no colchão e olhou satisfeito para o quarto, no final das contas. Era muito bonito.

Shuuhei estava no banheiro e Virgil achou que ele estava demorando demais lá dentro. Entretanto, achou melhor esperar alguns instantes; vai saber o que estava passando na cabeça daquele anfitrião tarado... Talvez estivesse armando uma cilada.

Bom, isso ele só ia saber se fosse verificar. Antes disso, revirou uma bolsa interna escondida em sua mala atrás de seus anti-depressivos. Engoliu um dos comprimidos no seco mesmo e fechou a bolsa cuidadosamente. Não ia ter muita privacidade com Shuuhei no quarto, mas quem sabe conseguiria se adaptar. Eram só dois dias!

Caminhou até o banheiro e... Sim, era uma cilada.

Hisagi bateu a porta assim que Virgil entrou e o agarrou por trás, passando as mãos agilmente por baixo de seus braços e lhe segurou pela cintura. Comprimiu o corpo do garoto contra o seu, encolhendo os ombros a fim de aconchegá-lo. Virgil estremeceu. – Você não presta mesmo...

– Não, mas você me adora mesmo assim. – Ele ergueu uma das mãos para a nuca do garoto e afastou-lhe os cabelos rebeldes dali, passando a língua desde a altura dos ombros até chegar perto das orelhas. As pernas do menor vacilaram por um instante, mas os braços de Hisagi continuavam amparando-o sem dificuldades. Os dedos subiram pelos cabelos escuros de Virgil, e ele apertou os dedos como garras para segurar-lhe os fios, mas sem machucar.

Ninguém precisava dizer a ele que seria uma presa fácil nas mãos de Shuuhei quando ficassem absolutamente sozinhos, mas caramba, não esperava que fosse cair assim tão fácil. Recompôs-se assim que conseguiu organizar seus pensamentos e virou o corpo de repente, surpreendendo o anfitrião. – Rápido demais.

– Prometo ir devagar...

Hisagi novamente usou suas mãos para desarmar Virgil, trazendo-o para um beijo que de tão sofrido, escorreu pelas laterais. Às vezes era difícil entender quais eram as intenções daquele anfitrião; de vez em quando o garoto pensava em apenas fazer o que ele queria logo de uma vez. Assim descobriria se ele só queria sexo ou queria algo mais, entende?

– Nah! – Ele interrompeu o beijo, afastando os lábios e erguendo a cabeça para evitar completamente que Shuuhei o pegasse novamente. – Vamos nos arrumar para ir conhecer o lugar, depois vamos ter tempo no quarto...

– Isso é um sim, não é? Você não vai me deixar na mão?!

– Eu não prometi nada, seu pervertido.

***

– WAAAH, que lindo! – Mitsuka caminhou feliz quarto adentro. Ela e Ishida deixaram as malas no mesmo lugar, num canto do cômodo, e ela deixou o laptop em cima da cama que havia acabado de escolher como a sua; a do lado da janela. Uryuu não tinha objeções, até porque não fazia questão, mesmo.

– Bonito mesmo, achei rústico, diferente do lugar onde vivemos.

– Ser rústico é tudo! – Ela sacudiu os cabelos rosados enquanto ajeitava-os para prender numa longa trança. O garoto parou diante do espelho, ao lado dela, e ajeitou a gola de sua pólo verde-água. – Dividir o quarto comigo não é um problema pra você, certo? Eu estou confortável, ao menos por enquanto! – Falou sinceramente com um sorriso.

– Por mim tudo bem. – Ishida sacudiu os ombros e virou-se para dar uma olhada no lugar. Os armários embutidos de madeira tinham vários cabides e gavetas, havia um frigobar debaixo da cômoda e várias luminárias espalhadas pela parede. – Só espero que ninguém quebre nada, seria muito vergonhoso.

– Você não tem a menor confiança nos seus amigos, hein? – Riu divertida, com os cabelos agora trançados e foi vasculhar sua mala para achar uma roupa para que fossem passear pelo hotel-pousada, assim como haviam combinado antes de dirigirem-se aos seus respectivos quartos. Aliás, todos eles ficavam no mesmo corredor, o que facilitava a comunicação entre os colegas/amigos/o que quer que fosse.

Ishida deu uma risada com o comentário. – Não é isso, é que temos alguns anfitriões bagunceiros, sabe... Como o Renji, por exemplo.

– Não se preocupe, o Okuno-san dá um jeito de manter ele na linha! Escuta, você sabe por que estamos aqui?

– Bom, foi dito que viemos representar a Academia porque outras escolas estarão aqui, também... Foi uma cortesia do hotel-pousada, que é novo e direcionado ao público mais jovem. – Falou num tom calmo, respirando fundo e tirando alguns objetos de higiene pessoal de sua mala para ir organizar no banheiro. Mitsuka assentiu, achando legal a ideia e afinal de contas, a viagem era por conta do estabelecimento! Tudo o que eles tinham que pagar lá eram as compras infinitas que fariam, de tralhas inúteis. Não podia estar mais feliz.

E além do mais, Ishida estava ali, também. E não havia melhor companhia do que ele para um momento assim. Observou-o por um tempo até decidir organizar suas próprias coisas. Pegou a frasqueira e foi com ele até o banheiro, deixando algumas coisas nas pequenas estantes que havia no enorme espelho em cima da pia dupla de inox. – Suas coisas pra lá e as minhas pra cá. Eu gosto do lado direito.

– Parecemos marido e mulher. – Brincou Uryuu com um sorriso, olhando a garota através do reflexo. Mitsuka correspondeu o sorriso do garoto enquanto colocava um creme corporal de baunilha nas estantes. – Meus pais são assim. Têm uma pia dupla na suíte e cada um tem seu lado, nunca se misturam... É meio chato.

– Ah, então nesse caso podemos misturar. – A garota deu a volta nele, juntando alguns de seus pertences e tirando alguns dos dele das estantes. Colocou uns cremes e adstringentes entre as coisas dele e levou um perfume, um shampoo e um pós-barba dele para seu lado. Ishida observou-a dando risada e ao final, ela bateu palma uma vez. – Aí está, agora não somos "marido e mulher", ao menos não dos chatos.

– É, acho que não... – Ele suspirou com um sorriso, umedecendo os lábios com a língua. Ajeitou os óculos no rosto. – Estou curioso para ver o final do episódio de Vampire Knight, podemos ver antes de ir encontrar os outros? Ainda temos... – Ishida checou o relógio. – Meia hora.

– Claro, acho válido! O Zero havia acabado de aparecer! – Mitsuka saiu rapidamente do banheiro para ir ligar o laptop. Uryuu, como já dito, não era o maior fã nem nada, mas gostava de assistir com ela. Só isso.

***

Os olhos verdes de Mariko não direcionaram para Grimmjow sequer _uma_ vez em todo o tempo em que eles caminharam juntos até o quarto. Ele abriu a porta e esperou que ela passasse. A loira atirou a mala com violência na cama e sentou no colchão, apoiando as costas na cabeceira e colocando as pernas por cima da mala. Voltou a prestar atenção em seu manga.

Grimmjow, nesse meio tempo, deixou a mala e a mochila na outra cama e foi ver como eram as instalações. A verdade é que ele precisava distrair-se com alguma coisa que não fosse aquela garota porque realmente, estava ficando irritado com aquela atitude! Teria que conviver com ela o tempo todo assim?

– Você vai ficar sem falar comigo o tempo todo?! Quantos anos você tem, afinal de contas?

– Se você não tivesse quase socado o Okuno-san anteontem, quem sabe eu não estaria aí dividindo o colchão com você! – Ela exclamou sem desviar o olhar do manga. Grimmjow cerrou os punhos. Ela só podia estar tirando uma com ele.

– Isso tudo é por causa dele? Desista, megane-kun, ele gosta é do Renji... O negócio dele é outro.

– Não fale assim. Mesmo que fosse! Você é muito homofóbico! E não é necessariamente "por ele", mas por tudo. Por você ter sido violento daquele jeito. Eu não sou sua propriedade.

– Sim, eu sou homofóbico e sinto lhe informar, mas – ele fez uma breve pausa, atraindo a atenção da loira que finalmente voltou os olhos para ele, observando-o através dos óculos. – Você é minha propriedade, acostume-se.

– Seu idiota! – Ela jogou o manga longe e imediatamente se arrependeu. Era One Piece, droga! – Eu não pertenço a você, o tabefe na sua cara não foi o suficiente?! – Mariko agitou-se na cama, virou-se para Grimmjow e apontou o dedo para ele. – Você não tem o direito de tratar as pessoas assim!

Riiko estava uma pilha por ter sido obrigada a ir àquela ridícula confraternização do Host Club. Sequer participava dele, por que tinha que estar ali? E o pior, acompanhando _Grimmjow?!_ Era um pesadelo! – Eu não posso ser tão insuportável assim que você me odeie com todas as forças do seu ser...

– A pior parte é essa, retardado! Eu te odeio, mas não com todas as forças, e isso é ruim! – Bom, por mais que tentasse, a loira sempre era sincera com tudo e aquele momento não seria exceção. Um sorriso felino surgiu nos lábios do rapaz ao ouvir aquela frase, uma vez que era um sinal de esperança para seus desejos loucos a respeito daquela garota. Aquela muralha. Ela parecia um muro de concreto esperando por um chute certeiro para se desmanchar inteira.

– Não é ruim, eu acho ótimo. – Ele levantou de sua cama e deu três passos até a dela, colocando um dos joelhos na beirada do colchão. Mariko olhou, suspeitando daquela atitude repentina e quando deu por si, tinha aquele armário parado em cima de seu corpo. – Minha ideia não é que você me odeie, é que me queira.

– Que tal começar saindo de cima, assim eu não vou te odiar ainda mais? – Ela cruzou os braços e o olhou com uma expressão cínica.

– Você quer mesmo que eu levante ou só tá falando por falar e pra manter a sua pose de "sou uma menina muito grossa, porém pudica"?

– Parabéns por saber o significado de "pudica"! – Exclamou a loira com uma risada sincera, fazendo o rapaz fechar a cara. – Você é infernal, Grimmjow. Vou ser bem franca. Eu te desejo, mas te odeio tanto quanto. Não dá para conciliar os dois sentimentos, sinto muito. Agora saia! Meu ódio fala mais alto!

– Bom saber, megane-kun... – Ele deu um novo sorriso e saiu de cima dela. Mariko saltou da cama para ir recolher seu manga do chão.

– Pare de me chamar assim, idiota.

***

Ulquiorra calmamente abriu a porta para que Nilla entrasse. A morena passou na frente dele e caminhou a passos extremamente curtos pelo cômodo, sentindo-se ligeiramente desconfortável ali. Talvez fosse a primeira impressão, já que dividir o quarto com Schiffer não era assim, uma coisa que ela fazia todo dia. Mas estava feliz por não estar sendo _obrigada_ a ir num acampamento, por exemplo! Isso sim seria o fim!

Lamentou-se por Mariko e por todo o estresse que ela estava passando enquanto deixava suas coisas numa das camas. Coitada, daqui a pouco aquela menina ia arrancar todos os fios de cabelo... Mas Nilla a admirava por enfrentar Grimmjow daquela forma, ele é muito assustador! Se tivesse metade da coragem da amiga, quem sabe não dizia alguma coisa a Ulquiorra...

No final Grimmjow e Riiko não eram exatamente um _exemplo_ a se seguir, mas Nilla os admirava de alguma forma. Assim como Ulquiorra, que pensava constantemente em perguntar ao colega anfitrião como ele conseguia ser tão enérgico.

– Tudo bem? – Perguntou a voz constantemente melancólica do garoto, deixando a morena em sobressalto.

– Tudo! – Exclamou rapidamente. – Eu não me sinto muito confortável ao andar com as pessoas tão à vontade em volta de mim, mas acho que posso tentar me acostumar...

– Não é como se eu fosse andar sem camiseta ou coisa do tipo. Você não precisa se expor se não quiser. – Ulquiorra sentou-se em sua cama e abriu a mala, tirando outra roupa lá de dentro. Separou-a cuidadosamente em cima do travesseiro.

Nilla assentiu suavemente, observando-o. Nisso eles definitivamente era muito parecidos; bastante observadores e não gostavam muito de se expor, embora Ulquiorra ter dançado com aqueles leques foi uma exceção e tanto! Ela suspirou olhando para ele e quando foi notado, Schiffer virou o rosto e a encarou.

– Você gosta de caveiras, não é mesmo? – Ulquiorra soou calmo, mas Nilla ficou um pouco tensa porque ela compreendeu aquilo como algum tipo de sarcasmo. Os olhos verdes do garoto desceram pela mala de viagem preta forrada de buttons de aparência velha. – São antigos?

– Er... É, sim. Foram os primeiros que eu comprei.

– O certo não seria colocar os mais antigos nas coisas mais importantes, como recordação?

– O primeiro de todos que eu comprei fica no meu quarto. – Ela mexeu de leve os ombros e sentou-se na cama que Ulquiorra estava, mas do outro lado do colchão. Nilla sentiu-se mais calma nesse momento, porque ele deixou claro com a última pergunta que não estava sendo sarcástico. Parecia interessado.

– Não me apego às coisas. – Falou francamente, voltando a fechar sua mala. Assim que o fez, seu olhar focou-se em Nilla e ela arrepiou com os orbes verdes alheios.

– A nada? – A morena estreitou de leve os próprios olhos, como se isso fosse ajudá-la a lê-lo melhor. Schiffer parecia uma muralha, era dificílimo lidar com ele. Mas ela tinha que encontrar forças. Estava sempre por perto, mas nunca perguntava o que queria...

– Não.

– Isso foi um negativo a quê? – Nilla deu uma risadinha e Ulquiorra piscou os olhos na direção dela.

– Não é "a nada". É só a poucas coisas.

– Ao Host Club, talvez?

– Não sei se eu iria chorar por sair dele. – Dessa vez, ela sabia que ele havia sido irônico. Ainda mais com a parte de "chorar"; wow, ele realmente podia ter um humor meio dark de vez em quando. Parecia estar sendo gentil, agora. A morena apertou os lábios. – Já me disseram que um dia encontrarei algo à que me apegar... Por enquanto, nada de mais.

Nilla suspirou. Como ela queria que ele dissesse que queria apegar-se a ela!

***

Renji e Toshihiro entraram rindo alto no quarto, porque finalmente tiveram espaço para rir sem correr o risco de arranjar confusão com Grimmjow; não que o ruivo fosse achar isso um problema, mas não queria envolver Okuno. E além do mais, também não queria criar um peso nas costas de Ichigo.

– Que sorte a sua, acertar direto nele! É uma mira e tanto, se fosse tentar de verdade jamais ia conseguir. – Disse o menor em meio a risadas, largando sua mala ao lado de uma das camas. Jogou-se deitado nela.

– Mentira, eu com certeza ia conseguir. Sabe que eu sou o melhor em arco e flecha!

– Você faz arco e flecha? – Okuno perguntou, confuso, as sobrancelhas apertadas e ainda rindo e Renji riu ainda mais. Não, ele não praticava nada disso, era só uma maneira aleatória de dizer que tinha uma boa mira; e tinha mesmo. – Você é muito aleatório. – O garoto sacudiu a cabeça e ajeitou o óculos para que ele não caísse, dada a movimentação toda.

– É algo do qual me orgulho. – Disse Renji com um sorriso enquanto jogava uma mochila gigantesca em cima de sua cama. Era _gigantesca_ mesmo, daquelas de acampamento. Coisa dele, é claro; aparentemente não poderia ir pelo jeito mais fácil... Enfim, ele abriu para procurar alguma coisa ali e Toshi sentou-se, respirando fundo.

– Ah... Renji.

– O quê? – O ruivo virou a cabeça para olhar o amigo, dispersando-se do que fazia.

– Eu esqueci de agradecer por me _salvar_ do Grimmjow-san, no final das contas.

– Ah. – Ele deu um sorriso e soltou o corpo no colchão, sentando e fazendo com que o móvel balançasse. Okuno observou-o com um sorriso sincero. – Não precisa dizer, eu sei que você agradece.

– Assim parece que eu sou um ímã de problema...

– E não é? – O ruivo riu e Toshi sacudiu de leve a cabeça. Bom, ele não sabia se era realmente, mas realmente não costumava "agradecer" Renji muito tempo depois de um incidente. Por algum motivo sentia vontade de fazê-lo... Talvez pelo misto louco de sentimentos que teve naquele fim de tarde. – Só te sugiro que não fique muito perto da Riiko-san, ela obviamente te trará mais problemas envolvendo o Grimmjow caso continue com isso!

Okuno crispou os lábios de leve, parecendo pensativo e observando a expressão vigorosa do amigo. – É que eu... Não sei porque, mas eu gosto dela. Não _gooosto_ assim, mas eu acho ela interessante. Entendeu?

– Sim, entendi, mas estou falando apenas pra te proteger. – Falou sinceramente, virando o corpo para a mochila novamente, obviamente fingindo estar procurando algo, dessa vez. Toshi franziu as sobrancelhas na direção de Renji, parecendo curioso com aquele gesto estranho; não percebeu o fingimento a princípio, mas depois de alguns segundos as mãos perdidas do rapaz o denunciaram. – Além do mais, ela não é garota pra você, ela é muito... Temperamental. Aquele jeito dela não combina com você...

– E o que combina comigo?!

Se Renji dissesse "eu", não faria muito sentido, até porque ele não é exatamente uma pessoa super compreensiva e calma, mas... "Eu" foi o pensamento dele.

– Sei lá. – Desconversou, abanando a mão na direção de Okuno e, dessa vez, passou a procurar, de verdade, algumas coisas na mochila. O garoto espalmou as mãos para cima, parecendo confuso e riu.

– Se você quer que eu não me meta em encrenca com o Grimmjow-san é só falar!

– Eu falei, mas você não me ouviu! – Exclamou o ruivo, revirando os olhos. – Não importa, eu preciso tomar um banho... Até daqui a pouco. – Ele saltou da cama com algumas coisas de banho e roupas na mão, e foi para o banheiro. Toshi só conseguiu pensar que seu amigo estava ficando um pouco perdido em seus pensamentos!

***

– Cadê?! – Miwa ergueu as mãos no alto do rosto e agitou levemente, chamando a atenção de um Toushirou que bocejava a cada minuto. Ele havia sido acordado à força para entrar no hotel-pousada e obviamente não estava feliz. A morena queria que ele tirasse os doces da mochila porque simplesmente precisava de um.

O baixinho estava esparramado numa das camas, e sem abrir os olhos, ele esticou o braço para pegar sua mochila e começou a tatear dentro dela. Espiou com um dos olhos ao perceber que não conseguia achar o seu saquinho de doces e quando conseguiu, puxou-o do fundo da mochila e atirou para que Miwa pegasse no ar. Ela conseguiu e abriu o pacotinho para pegar uma daquelas balas mastigáveis e mordeu um pedaço.

– Esse lugar tem tanto sol e tanta piscina... – Hitsugaya coçou a cabeça e acomodou-se na cama.

– Essa é a graça, né, de vir pra um parque aquático! – Ela riu de boca cheia e sentou-se na cama, os joelhos bem grudados e abaixo deles, as pernas separavam-se um tanto numa posição bonitinha. – Você não gosta de nadar?

– Eu gosto, mas por algum motivo eu gosto mais do frio e por isso as coisas não se conciliam muito beeeem – ele estendeu a última frase num bocejo. – Enfim, não estou 100% feliz.

– Desse jeito você só ficaria 100% feliz numa estação de esqui! – Brincou a garota com uma risada e Hitsugaya deu um sorrisinho. Ele ajeitou-se na cama e apoiou a cabeça nas mãos. Miwa tombou a cabeça para o lado um pouco, observando-o. – Pare de ser tão... Preguiçoso, Shirou-chan! Eu estou tão empolgada pra conhecer tudo por aqui.

– Está na hora de eu tirar um cochilo!

– Você _tira um cochilo_ a cada duas horas, parece um bebê de três anos, pare com isso. – Ela comeu mais um dos docinhos e saltou do colchão, pegando Toushirou pelo pulso e o puxou da cama, forçando o garoto a ficar de pé. Ele cambaleou um tanto e esfregou os olhos verdes, abrindo-os em seguida.

– Mas que chata! – Exclamou, fazendo um sinal desdenhoso com os braços. – Você não tá com calor, nesse vestido aí? – O baixinho indicou-a com a mão, franzindo de leve as sobrancelhas.

Ela estava com um pouco de calor, sim, porque o seu vestido preto e rendado não colaborava muito, mas exatamente por esse motivo Ichigo disse a todos que fossem a seus quartos adaptar-se ao local para que ficassem mais à vontade. E ela já tinha sua roupa toda em mente, faltava colocar em prática! – Um pouco, mas vou tomar um banho bem rapidinho e me trocar.

– Ok, vou voltar a dormir.

– Não! Vai comigo!

– QUÊ?

– Ponha uma bermuda ou algo assim, é só pra nos refrescarmos! Eu vi uma banheira enorme lá no banheiro.

– Ah... – Hitsugaya arregalou de leve os olhos, parecendo aliviado. O rosto perdeu o calor e ele respirou fundo. – Tá bom, parece relaxante.

***

– Você não está muito feliz, imouto?

– Sinceramente? – Tatsu suspirou longamente, entrando no quarto. Era tudo tão grande e exageradamente exótico que chegava a ser irritante; ela não precisava de um espelho tão grande como aquele! – Posso me esforçar. – Completou em seguida, olhando a enorme banheira de hidromassagem que havia no banheiro. Era absurdo! Um gasto de dinheiro totalmente desnecessário!

– Não seja assim... Basta aproveitar. – Ichigo deixou sua mala e uma outra mochila em cima de uma das camas após Harashime escolher a dela. – Eu sei que você passa por dificuldades familiares, então o que custa tirar proveito de um lugar como esses?

– Não é porque eu sou meio pobre que eu fique piradona com lugares super caros, Ichigo! – Ela agitou a mão, irritada. – Ainda bem que eu trouxe minha bolsa do colégio.

– Isso sim me surpreendeu. – Ele girou os olhos na órbita, mostrando-se realmente impressionado com a capacidade que Tatsu tinha de ser obcecada com seus estudos. Ele aproximou-se da mala dela e deitou na cama, abrindo o zíper e forçando um pouco quando emperrou. – Vou arrumar suas coisas pra você – foi logo dizendo enquanto começava a revirar as roupas dela.

– Ei! Você vai é bagunçar ainda mais! – Tatsu agitou-se e Ichigo puxou um soutien preto de lá de dentro na altura dos olhos, uma vez que virou-se para olhá-la. Quando direcionou os olhos para a peça íntima, o garoto arregalou os olhos e largou-a imediatamente, sacudindo a mão como se fosse totalmente proibido. Seu rosto ferveu. – Aiii, que vergonha!

– Perdão. – Falou sinceramente. Às vezes Ichigo achava que esquecia que Tatsu era uma garota, embora a tratasse como uma. Era perfeitamente normal que ela tivesse aquilo, por que estava tão surpreso? E _vermelho?_ – Você arruma as roupas íntimas e eu me preocupo com o resto.

– Ichigo, não precisa se preocupar com nada, eu nem pretendo tirar minhas coisas da mala!

– Por que não? Qual a graça de viajar sem desfazer e fazer malas durante a viagem?

Harashime suspirou longamente, passando a mão pelos cabelos negros. Estava achando que conviver no mesmo quarto com Ichigo por duas noites seria muito complicado, realmente! Ele provavelmente não estava acostumado a dividir sua privacidade com os outros, embora parecesse empolgado com a ideia.

– Obrigado, mesmo assim. – Ignorou a pergunta dele, fechando a mala antes que Ichigo resolvesse meter a mão ali de novo. – Não precisa se preocupar...

– Eu me preocupo com você, imouto, você é tão indefesa e boazinha. – Ele deu um sorriso sincero e a trouxe para um abraço, segurando-lhe calmamente pela nuca. Tatsu arregalou seus olhos cinza por um instante, olhando para o nada enquanto sentia o toque caloroso de Ichigo.

Ele podia ser o _príncipe_ mais chatinho do mundo, mas conseguia ser tão amoroso e confortável... Tatsu vinha se perguntando o porquê de ficar com aquele sentimento quando era abraçada "à força" por ele, como naquele momento. Não conseguia retribuir, embora sentisse vontade. É que realmente ficava um pouco travada... Mas não o empurrou como de costume, apenas deixou-se abraçar até que ele desistisse.

Assim que o garoto afastou-se, ela deu um sorriso inseguro. – Você fala como se eu fosse uma completa tonta.

– Jamais! – Ele ergueu as mãos para inocentar-se. – Você é muito esperta, mas me sinto na obrigação de te proteger. Não me peça pra parar.

Tatsu sorriu, dessa vez, mais confiante e assentiu com a cabeça, balançando-a negativamente em seguida, pensando que Ichigo sim é que era um tonto.

– Vou trocar de roupa e vamos encontrar o pessoal.

***

Cerca de meia hora depois, os dezesseis estudantes reuniam-se na porta de entrada do hotel-pousada. Os garotos (e Tatsu) em sua grande maioria massiva usavam camisas pólo com tons pastéis, ou no mínimo claras. As exceções eram Renji que usava uma camiseta vermelha, Grimmjow com uma regata branca e Shuuhei... Sem camisa. Que exibido! Usavam bermudas de banho ou cáqui, nada que fugisse muito dos padrões, e chinelos nos pés.

As meninas vinham com estilos diferentes: Miwa usava um biquíni preto frente-única, com a parte de baixo mais larga e com belos desenhos de narcisos brancos; os longos cabelos negros estavam presos com fitas brancas, e ela usava um short de tectel branco e uma blusa azul clarinha e curta. Já Mitsuka usava uma saia preta, pregueada e curta, com um biquíni no tom de rosa _exato_ de seus cabelos, que estavam presos numa trança perfeita. A

Nilla usava uma camiseta preta do X Japan, um short jeans apertado com duas caveiras nos bolsos traseiros e por baixo disso tudo, o seu maiô "engana-mamãe" azul anil com um recorte lindo no abdômen estava escondido. Obviamente, ela não estava confortável, não preciso nem falar, por isso mesmo estava com aquela roupa por cima. Mariko, que era mais desligada, estava com uma saia de fio branco, um biquíni verde e o cabelo que ela conseguia segurar num rabo de cavalo, estava preso num elástico. Os fios rebeldes e mais curtos estavam espetados para todos os lados. Ela mantinha os braços cruzados na barriga.

Por fim, Ayaka usava um vestido alaranjado, um biquíni branco com uma gérbera em uma cor viva de laranja em cada um dos lados da parte de cima, nos seios. Ela estava descalça, ao contrário das outras meninas que tinham, também, um chinelo ou uma rasteira em seus pés.

Ichigo olhou orgulhoso para as meninas e ajeitou a gola de sua pólo roxa. – Como estão se sentindo nesse lugar maravilhoso?!

– Tem aranhas nos quartos. – A voz de Byakuya tomou conta do ambiente. As meninas todas arregalaram os olhos (inclusive Tatsu) e Ayaka deu uma risada gostosa.

– Elas são inofensivas! Não se preocupem, caso encontrem alguma, me chamem que eu vou salvá-las.

– Nos salvar das aranhas? – Perguntou Miwa com um tom de voz inocente.

– Não, salvar _elas_ de _vocês!_

Renji e Shuuhei riram alto e Byakuya balançou suavemente a cabeça, achando Ayaka muito despojada, pra falar essas coisas para as meninas. Ichigo deu um sorriso e moveu as mãos para chamar a atenção do pessoal.

– Que bom, eu achei um milagre termos sido escolhidos para isso. É geralmente o clube de dança que ganha essas coisas.

– Um dia iam perceber que merecemos mais que eles... – Shuuhei revirou os olhos e boa parte dos presentes concordou, exceto aqueles que obviamente estavam lá de má-vontade. Hisagi bateu palmas uma vez e deixou-as unidas no alto do peito, passando seus olhos pelos corpos das garotas. – Vamos dar uma volta por aí e ir pra piscina? Tô morrendo de calor...

– Ah, claro, calor, sei. – Uryuu fez um sinal de "joia" irônico na direção do outro anfitrião, que o olhou irritado. – Temos que tomar um café, conhecer as instalações e depois vamos pra piscina.

– Tenho uma proposta a fazer. – Mitsuka sobressaiu-se. – Jogarmos pólo aquático! Quando estávamos entrando, eu vi uma piscina com rede lá na entrada! Eu acho que seria divertido.

– Apoiado. – Ayaka estendeu a mão; como se não fosse óbvio que ela ia concordar com qualquer esporte que seja. Mitsu agitou as mãos, feliz que alguém respondesse positiva e imediatamente à sua sugestão. Alguns dos presentes ergueram os ombros, mostrando concordar com a ideia.

– Eu não sei nadar... – Harashime disse com uma voz triste. Não podia tirar a roupa, afinal de contas! Ichigo havia sugerido que ela usasse uma regata para poder entrar na água, mas seria impossível esconder os seios, por mais que fossem pequenos. – Não posso entrar nas piscinas.

– Ohhh, mas então o que você vai fazer, Tatsu-kun? – Miwa fez um biquinho. – Tem piscinas rasas, você não precisa entrar nas fundas.

– Eu tenho pânico, quase me afoguei uma vez. – Mentiu, crispando os lábios.

– Você tem medo de banheiras, também? – Arranhou Mariko com uma expressão debochada e Ichigo olhou torto para ela; óbvio, estava atacando a pobre e indefesa Harashime!

– Não, é diferente de tomar banho. – Retrucou a garota e quando Riiko ia abrir a boca de novo, Grimmjow atravessou-a.

– Então, vamos sair logo daqui?! – Ele deu um sorriso estúpido e os demais concordaram, começando a andar. Trocou um olhar com a loira, como que dizendo para ela não se meter em encrenca, mas ela apenas revirou os olhos e continuou sua caminhada.

Quem diria que Grimmjow ia mesmo impedir uma possível briga de acontecer, embora Tatsu fosse pacífica. Ulquiorra tocou-o nas costas, obviamente querendo dizer que estava surpreso.

Miwa passou os braços no de Hitsugaya e andou um pouco curvada, mas feliz. Ah, aquele lugar era tão adorável...! Não tinha do que reclamar. Estava louca para comer aquelas frutas frescas e lindas que viu quando passaram pelo restaurante. E nem haviam começado, ainda!

Não _mesmo_.

* * *

Aeaeae o/~ deu pra notar que essa história terá alguns caps de extensão, né? n.n

Vamos agora pras respostas 8D

**nanetys:** LOL 8D My bad (ou não, ainda bem que viciei você rs) HAHAH XD Pois é, coitados, tiveram que se vestir com uma roupa inegavelmente bizarrinha 8D acho que eu ia gostar de me vestir assim, mas não pra trabalhar no Host x_x e sim, foi ideia do Ulquiorra! Achei que não havia ninguém mais interessante do que ele pra isso; a verdade é que lembrei da aparência dele no anime/manga e enfim... LOL fiz uma associação. HAHAHA Eu adoooro a Ayaka e o Bya *_* Eles são tão fofos; e eu adoro feijão doce o.o LOL Até faz sentido ter lembrado do trava-línguas XD e quanto ao Shuu e o Virgil... Nem me fale 8D é tão prazeroso escrever as cenas deles HOAIEUHEOIUAEHAIUEH 8) Porque eles são realmente muito sexy juntos! Hitsugaya é muito perdidasso 8D ele quer ser tratado como adulto mas age como criança, tem tanta gente que faz isso... Mas sim eu me baseei não só no Honey com esse lance de soneca, mas mais no próprio Shirou mesmo que costuma dormir porque 'quem dorme mais cresce mais' LOL. CAAARA, O Ulquiorra dançando foi a cena mais imaginável pra mim de todo o cap anterior! Sério porque foi muito lindo; eu acho ele tão gracioso, assim, de uma forma estranha oov então acho que combinaria 8D E o Ishida, coitado, se ferrando por causa da empolgação do Ichigo x.x a Nilla é uma fofa *_* mesmo esquecendo a pobre e indefesa (-n) amiga por causa do Ulqui 8D e não foi um amor Grimmjow brigando com o Renji (com o Okuno na realidade, mas brigar com Toshi é brigar com o Renji!) pela Riiko não foi um amor? 8D HAEOIUHAEIOUAHE eu não resisti em pôr o Ulquiorra protegendo a Nilla porque acho que é exatamente isso que ele faria, mesmo... Impedir que os resquícios voassem nela tadinha. Eles são adoráveis *Q* Espero que goste dos dois nesse cap, porque eu gostei n.n HAEOIUAHE Byakuya é um gentlemen, ele não se mete em brigas 8) e pode continuar com reviews grandes porque eu atoron 8D obrigada gata!

**Aiko N.S: **HAOIEUHEOIUAHEOIAUEH 8DD SIM Virgil se agarrou com o Hisagi-kun 3 eu recentemente tenho percebido que não resisto aos dois o.o eles são muito.. UGH *___* Perfeitos. HAOEIUHAOIEUH E eu aceito a sua plaquinha n.n eu amo lemon mas, acho que como tem muitos personagens eu teria que restringir a participação de alguns nos caps pra poder fazer lemon/hentai/whatever o.o tem que falar com os leitores 8D Enfim, HOIAUEHOAIUEHAIOEUH pois ééé~ Hime simplesmente aceitou ir! o.o É o pandemônio 8D fujam para as colinas! HEOIUAHE (euri xD) pois é... Grimmjow e Riiko são um exemplo de educação n.n é até admirável! LOL Cara, eu não sei _exatamente_ o que foi, mas imagino que ele falou alguma besteira das grandes! Ou sei lá né, pôs a mão onde não devia *foge pra não apanhar da Mariko* x_x -q enfim... Aya-chan não é uma FOFA? *-* meldels eu a adoro! Byakuya não podia arranjar uma pessoa melhor que ela aqui :3 sobre sua canção... sim, Ulquiorra te mataria antes de você terminá-la x_x a Nilla só ia ficar constrangida eu acho HOAEUHEOUEOAIUEHAE não se preocupe ;P eu também AMO yaoi 8D amo mesmo, loucamente, vejo yaoi em tudo etc x_x sou louca mermo 8D~ E eu amei a cena da Miwa e do Hitsu, ela foi muito fofa dormindo na barriga dele *____* AEIOUAHEOIAUHE a cena foi tão imaginável XD que bom que gostou, espero que goste deles aqui o/~ obrigada gata ;**

**Aoi Koufoku: **Weee~ Eu me diverti muito escrevendo o capítulo anterior mesmo, assim como esse! Eu tenho conseguido dar boas risadas com essa fic e isso é ótimo pra mim :3 Pois é, eu quis envolver os personagens das fichas como amigos como eu fiz com Mariko e Nilla, e de certa forma com a Miwa e a Mitsuka que partilham o Shuuhei de anfitrião 8D HAOIUEHAOEUHAIEUHAE euri. Virgil é DUMAL cara, só maltrata o coitado do Hisagi-kun D: eu tenho que fazer ele compensar essa maldade toda (6' HAOEUHAE. Okuno x Mariko o.o OMG, pronto mudou tudo, daí eu faço GrimmRen e ToshiRiiko \o/ HAEUIHAEIUHEOIUAEH *apanha eternamente* XD obrigado meu amor s2 espero que goste desse também *-*

**Urahara L.:** HIAUEHOAIUEHAOIUEHAOIUEHOIEUHAOIUHE suas reviews são estupidamente engraçadas x_x Que bom que ficou surpreendente :3 ele já tá incentivando ToshiRiiko, #MEDO 8D Sim estou aproveitando bem o Toshi rsrs (6' o Renji em breve também aproveitará BASTANTE dele HEOIAUEHOAIUEH *foge* 8) Aaeae o/~ obrigada pelo incentivo :3 espero ter reviews infinitas pra responder *_* é tão divertido rsrs obrigada 3 espero que goste desse porque a cena Renji x Okuno foi MUITO FOFA *_*

**Kira 'Larry':** LOL pois é, eles ficaram tão gays foi exatamente por isso que Byakuya, Grimm e Renji não quiseram colocar a roupa 8D Mas acabaram sendo obrigados pelo toosama, não puderam fazer nada :3 muito triste. Eu fiquei com pena do Ishida porque ele REALMENTE não sabia dançar 8D Foi lá só porque foi obrigado pelo Ichigo x_x já o Ulqui foi de bom-grado porque gosta do assunto 8D Enfim.. AAAH SIM *-* Cara eu sou louca pelos dois *_* Eles são MUITO MUITO altamente mordíveis 8D Mesmo o Byakuya com seu jeito 'oi não ligo pra ninguém' acaba amolecendo um pouquinho perto dela :3 mas acho que é impossível não amolecer *Q* ela é muito fofa. Até convenceu o Bya a chamá-la de 'Aya-chan' mesmo que seja um pouco estranho pra ele 8D HAEOUHAEOIUAHEOIAUHE imagine-se no lugar dele, né XD Torço megas pra Ayaka conseguir fazê-lo sorrir e sempre penso numa cena adequada pra isso *-* okay, mudando de assunto 8D Grimmjow e sua revolta toda 8D não dá pra deixar tudo sem conflito, nee... Eu ATORON conflito 8D HAEOIUAHEIOAUEH Ainda mais se for pra sair na porrada *violenta* -Q x_x e Renji foi uma gracinha protegendo o Toshi s2 então, Miwa e uma psicologia reversa muito maligna pra cima do Hitsu e acabou obviamente funcionando HOAIUEHOEIU 8D quanto à risada da Ayaka eu realmente imaginei ela rindo muito alto mesmo HAOIEUHAEOIUH mesmo que a piada nem tenha sido tão engraçada, mas é uma piada vinda do BYAKUYA né. Tem que rir 8D Nem que seja horrível! *-* obrigada gata o/~ espero que tenha gostado desse também 8D

**Fe:** HOAIUEHOEIUAHEOIUHAE EURI 8D Chado seria adorável como galã de novela mexicana 8D mas eu ia ter tantos tantos persons pra cuidar x_x ia ser um caos! Enfim :3 obrigada por ler ;P

é isso minha gente 8D não deixem de mandar reviews *_* beijomeliga!


End file.
